I Remember
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: "I remember the day she left...and took you with her" Tommy thought everything was going good in his life, until his wife left him and took their daughter with her. Fifteen years later, he finds a surprise visitor on his door step and an old evil returns.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue  
**_

They met on the first day of their junior year of high school and it was love at first sight for Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver.

By their senior year, they were engaged and by summers end, they where married.

Two years later, he owned the premier karate school in the city while she stayed at home with their daughter, Sonja Nevaeh and life couldn't have been better for the Olivers.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end

_**Angel Grove, CA...August 5th 1997**_

_**7 am**_

Tommy smiled as he picked up his two year old daughter, hugging her.

"Stay?" she asked, hoping her daddy would stay home instead of leaving like he did in the mornings.

"Not today, Sonnie-bear," he said, shaking his head.

"Nooo...you's stay," the little girl said, clinging to him as he left her small bedroom and carried her into the living room of the little apartment the Olivers called home.

"Sonja, Daddy has to go now," Kimberly said, trying to take the two year old from her father but the little girl tightened her hold and whined as she tried in vain to say with her father. "Sonja Nevaeh, what has gotten into you?"

"She's fine, Kimmy," Tommy said, smiling at his wife before looking at their daughter again. "She just wants to spend some time with me, huh?"

The little girl nodded.

"You's stay," she said again, dark eyes pleading.

"Daddy wants too, Sonnie-bear, but you've gotta stay here with Mommy."

With tears falling from her eyes, the little girl still struggled to stay in her fathers arms but her mother was able to get her away from him.

"Nooo! Daddy!" she wailed, struggling to get away from her mother, reaching out for her father as he walked away, picking up a black duffel bag.

"Sonja, it's okay, baby," Kimberly said, patting the little girls back, trying to calm her down. "Daddy will be home later."

"Nooo! Wan Daddy now!" she cried.

"You better go or she won't shut up," the young woman said.

Sighing, Tommy kissed the crying toddler on the cheek, stepping back when she reached out for him, and sharing a brief, but sweet, kiss with his wife.

"I'll see you tonight," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "See you tonight."

Still smiling, Tommy shouldered his bag and left the apartment.

Little did he know, things where about to change in his life.

_****8:00 pm****_

"Kimmy, I'm home," Tommy said, walking into the apartment and immediately sensing something wasn't right.

The place was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Kimberly? Sonja?" he called, turning on the light as he walked fully into the room.

_Maybe they're in Sonnie's room, _he thought, shutting the door and dropping his bag as he crossed the living room, heading for his daughters.

Pushing open the door, he felt his jaw drop at the sight before him.

The little dresser was empty, drawers left open, the bed stripped and the baby's toys gone.

Turning around, he ran from the room to the one he shared with his wife, finding a similar scene.

The only things remaining in the room where his belongings, and on the dresser, was a picture of Sonja, the little girl smiling brightly.

Crossing the room, he picked up the picture and in the process saw a piece of paper wit his name on it, laying where Kimberly's jewelry box had sat.

Frowning, he picked up the paper and unfolded it, finding only two words written on it.

_"Good-bye."_

_**A/N:** Sorry if this isn't very good, it's been forever since I've done anything involving the Power Rangers_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter One**

_**August 5 2012...Angel Grove, CA**_

_***Red Dragon Karate School***_

"He's got that look again."

"He did this last year. It's like he just spaces out and goes off into left field."

"What're we supposed to do? It's time to go home and my mom made tacos for dinner."

The group of children standing patiently on the mats, all dressed in white gis, watched their teacher before one of the older students stepped forward and tapped him on the arm.

"Sensai?" she asked, shaking his arm when he didn't respond the first time.

Tommy Oliver shook his head, looking at the girl standing before him.

"What is it, Shawna?" he asked.

"It's ten after six," she replied. "Are we done?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," he said. "Uh, good work tonight guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

As one, the class bowed to their teacher and he returned the gesture before the kids split up to join parents or hang out while waiting for their parents to pick them.

Sighing, Tommy watched his students before leaving the main floor and retreating to his small office.

He loved his students as much as they loved him but it was hard to watch them with their families.

It reminded him too much of the family he could've had.

"You alright, man?"

Looking back, he found his friend and fellow instructor, Jason Scott standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, turning away from the younger man, picking up the picture on the desk and looking at it, smiling slightly.

A dark haired little girl smiled back.

"How long has it been, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Fifteen years today," he replied, sighing. "Every time I try to find out from the Harts where they are, they refuse to tell me."

"And you still don't know why Kim packed Sonja up and left?"

The dark haired man shook his head, putting the picture down. "Hey, you'll find'em, man. You've just gotta keep looking."

"Jason, I've been looking for fifteen years and Kimberly doesn't want to be found and her parents are helping her."

"Well, why don't you just get your lawyer to make the Harts tell you where Kim's at?"

"No, they'll come back when they're ready."

"You always say that, Tommy and has it happened yet?" Jason asked, leaning against the wall just inside the door.

"I've been waiting for fifteen years, my friend, and I'll wait another fifteen," the older man said, picking up the black duffel bag that had been on the floor by the desk. "You mind taking the evening class?"

"Sure. Why?"

Tommy looked at the picture of his daughter again before looking at his friend.

"Because I suddenly feel like I need go home," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter Two**

After a half hour drive, Tommy arrived, at first glance, a run down ware house, and immediately saw a small form sitting on the stairs leading up to the loft apartment he called home.

Wondering who it was, he pulled the car around to the back where he normally parked, and took his time to grab his stuff and set the alarm before he made his way around to the front of the building to confront the uninvited guest but as he rounded the corner, he was able to see the person better.

It was a girl, black hair pulled away from her face, wearing a pair of black shorts, a black tank top and sandals, staring at the bright green duffel bag that sat at her feet.

"Can I...," Tommy started to say, but the words died when the girl looked at him.

He knew those eyes, and the last time he had seen them, they'd been begging him not to leave.

"Sonja?" he asked, afraid he was just seeing things.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, standing up but she didn't move from where she stood.

"Please tell me you're really here and I'm not dreaming?" he asked, dropping his bag and walking towards the girl.

Sonja gave her father a watery smile before practically throwing herself down the stairs to hug him.

"God, Sonja, I thought I'd never see you again," he said, hugging the girl tightly, and feeling tears fall down his face.

The girl didn't say anything, she was crying too and clinging to her father.

For a few moments more, they just stood holding each other until Tommy gently pushed Sonja back a little to look at her.

"C'mon, let's go inside," he said, smiling.

Sonja nodded, moving away from her father to pick up her bag while he did the same thing before leading her up the stairs to the door.

Once inside, Tommy was able to get a better look at his daughter.

She wasn't a little girl anymore, that was for sure.

Sonja had grown into a lovely young woman.

She had inherited her height and lovely eyes from her mother, while in facial features and hair coloring, she favored her father.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"San Francisco," she replied.

"How did you know I was still in Angel Grove?"

"Grandma forwarded all of the letters you wrote her to Mom, same with birthday cards and presents for me. She may have been helping Mom hide, but she never let me forget who you where."

"Sonja, did your grandmother know why Kim left and took you with her?"

"Mom told Grandma you guys got into a fight, and that she couldn't take you putting your karate school over me and her anymore," Sonja replied. "That you ignored us."

Tommy frowned.

"That's not true," he said. "I remember the day she left...and took you with her. You didn't want me to leave, and threw a fit. Kim tried calming you down, but you just wouldn't have any of it, so she told me to leave. I told her I'd see you guys when I got home from the dojo, and when I came home that night, you guys where gone."

"Why did Mom lie?"

"I don't know, Sonnie-bear."

"I remember hearing you calling me that when I was little," the girl said, smiling. "Mom said she didn't like it."

"Yeah, well, apparently there's a lot of things your mother didn't like," her father said, sighing. "The school, your name, me."

Sonja moved closer to her father, hugging him again.

"She still loves you, Dad, just not like she used too," she said as her father returned the embrace.

Tommy didn't say anything, he just held his daughter tighter, and silently wondered when her mother would return to take her back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter Three**

"So you've been in San Francisco this whole time?"

Sonja nodded, eyeing the last slice of pizza in the box, as she said,

"Yeah. We've been there for as long as I can remember. You gonna eat that?"

"Go for it, Sonnie-bear," Tommy said, smiling as he watched the girl snatch up the food. "Doesn't your mother feed you?"

The girl sat staring at her father while she ate, as if she were afraid to answer him. "Sonja?"

"Mom feeds me," she replied after a few minutes of silence. "But there's no junk food in the house. She said fat girls don't succeed in gymnastics."

"Your mother said that?"

The girl nodded. "How long have you been doing gymnastics?"

"Since I was five, and I hate it. I have no life."

"Don't you have any friends in the classes with you?" Tommy asked.

"No, I don't take normal lessons like other kids. I work with Mom, and a coach who works with me when she can't."

"What about at school?"

"Home schooled. I have a tutor who comes for four hours in the mornings then the rest of the time, I training," Sonja said, looking down.

Tommy sat staring at his daughter.

_What in the hell has Kimberly done to our daughter?_ he thought. _Forcing her do something she has no interest in, keeping her away from other kids? That's no life for anyone._

"That's why I came here."

He looked at Sonja.

"What?" he asked.

"That's why I ran away from home. I figured if I came here, you wouldn't make me do the gymnastics anymore, you'd let me be...me," she replied. "You'd let me have a life."

"Sonja, why didn't you just tell your mom you don't want to do gymnastics anymore?" he asked.

"I tried, and she wouldn't listen," the girl said. "Dad, please, let me stay here with you."

"I don't know, Sonnie-bear. If Kim comes looking for you, you'll have to go back."

"Then I'll just run away again," she said, standing up. "I can't go back, Dad. I won't go back."

"Sonja," Tommy said, standing as well. "Running away isn't the answer, it never is. Tomorrow I'll call your mother and talk to her, alright?"

"And ask her if I can stay with you?" the girl asked, looking up at her father hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do, baby," he said, then he looked around. "Alright, it's late and I've gotta busy tomorrow. I'll take the couch, you can have my bed."

Sonja's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure, Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, smiling. "When you where a baby, sometimes the only way we could get you to sleep at night was to put you in bed with us."

"The first few months after we moved to San Francisco, Mom would let me sleep with her but then she started tellling me I was too big to be sleeping with Mommy, even when I had nightmares."

Tommy frowned again, unable to believe what he was hearing, but he kept his comments to himself.

"C'mon, I'll show you where to put your stuff," he said instead, giving her another smile.

Shrugging, Sonja went and grabbed her bag, following her father across the loft to the open door on the far side of the large room.

He stood aside, letting her go into the bedroom first.

"For now, this will be your room," he said, watching her look around the room. "The bathroom's behind that door on the left."

She looked back at him.

"What if Mom agrees to let me stay here? Where will I sleep?" she asked.

"We'll figure that out when we come to it, Sonnie-bear," her father replied. "For now, make yourself at home."

The girl smiled.

"Not for now, Dad," she said. "This _is_ my home."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter Four**

_**1:00 am...August 6th 2012**_

Tommy sighed as he stood watching Sonja sleeping.

She was curled up in the middle of the bed, clutching a stuffed black sheep named Squishy Jr.

When he'd first seen the stuffed toy, he'd asked,

"You still have Squishy?"

"No, this is Squishy Jr.," she'd replied. "Squishy Sr. disappeared when I was nine. Mom said the house keeper took him, but I know she took him and got rid of him."

_That sheep was Sonja's favorite toy, and Kimberly knew it,_ he thought, shaking his head. _Why would she get rid of our daughter's favorite toy? Unless she thought it was a distraction to her training, or was it because it was from me?_

He smiled when the girl sighed in her sleep and rolled over, Squishy Jr. never leaving her grasp, and moved over to the bed, reaching down and pulling the blankets up further around her.

Sonja sighed again and hugged Squishy Jr. tighter as she snuggled down into the blankets.

_If she's telling the truth about what Kim's done over the years, I can't let her go back. Sonja never had a childhood, I can't give that back to her, but I can give her the chance to have a some what normal life._

Seeing the girl's cell phone laying on the nightstand next to the bed, Tommy picked it up and slid it open, scrolling through the contact list until he found the number he was looking.

Leaning down over his sleeping daughter, he kissed her on the forehead, whispering,

"Don't worry, Sonnie-bear, Daddy's going to fix every thing."

_****8:00 am****_

Sonja inhaled deeply before exhaling as she opened her eyes, blinking against the sunlight coming in through the window, looking around when she momentarily forgot where she was.

_I'm with Dad,_ she thought, smiling as she sat up and looked around the room again. _Where I belong._

Getting out of bed, she stretched then picked Squishy Jr. up and put the little sheep in her bag, made the bed and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, she came out and headed for the living room, smiling when she saw her father sitting at the small table in the kitchen/dining room, his back to her, talking on the phone.

She walked up and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Sonnie-bear," he said absently, reaching up to pat her arm before returning his attention to his conversation. "Yeah, I'm still here. Alright, thanks man, I'll talk to you later."

"Who was that?" she asked after he'd ended the call.

"My lawyer, Billy Cranston," he replied. "He went to school with me and your mother."

"Is he going to help you make Mom let me stay here?"

"Sonja, we can't force her to say_ "Yeah, sure, live with your dad, Sonja,"_ it doesn't work that way, honey."

The girl sighed. "And legally Kim and I are still married, so I can't take her to court for custody over you."

"I'm seventeen, I can decide who I want to live with and I want to live with you, Dad," Sonja said. "If it comes down to things going to court."

"Well, I still have to talk to your mother," he said.

"Do it now, this time of the morning is when she would do her thing, while I was with my tutor," the girl said. "I know you took my phone last night, so call from it."

"Um, alright," Tommy said, picking up the blue and black phone, looking at it.

"Here, lemme do it," the girl said, taking the phone from him. "Call Mom."

_"Calling "Mom","_ the phone mimicked, then there was the sound of dial tone and a moment later they both heard,

_"Sonja? Sonja, is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me, Mom," the girl replied.

_"Where are you, Sonja Nevaeh?"_ Kimberly Hart-Oliver asked.

"She's with me, Kim, in Angel Grove," Tommy said.

There was a moment of silence on Kimberly's end of the line before she said,

_"What is she doing with you?"_

"She came to me, Kim," he replied. "She was waiting at my place last night when I came home."

_"Well, she needs to be here, at home, with me. Not with you."_

"I don't want to go back to San Francisco, Mom," Sonja said. "I want to stay with Dad."

_"Sonja, you belong here at home with me, honey. We both know it'll only be a matter of time before he forgets you're there."_

"Sonja, why don't you go outside?" Tommy said, looking at his daughter and gesturing to the sliding glass door that lead to the patio just off of the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to talk to your mother, in private," he replied. "So, just go and check out the view, honey."

"Um, okay," she said, giving her father a suspicious look before walking towards the door and going outside, but she didn't shut it all the way, leaving it open enough for her to hear them talking.

"What in the hell is your problem, Kim?" he hissed.

_"My problem is my daughter ran away and went back to the life I tried to protect her from,"_ she replied.

"What's there to protect her from? A loving home and a father who'll do anything to keep her happy?"

_"Yeah right. You, keep Sonja happy? Tommy, you love your stupid school more then you loved your family."_

"That's bullshit, Kimberly and you know it. I'm not the one who took off and ruined our daughter's life," he said, glaring at the phone. "Forcing her to do something she never wanted to do because you couldn't anymore."

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"The gymnastics, Kimberly. I thought we both agreed, when she was little, that if she didn't want to do something, she wouldn't."

_"Then she's lying to you, Tommy. She loves it."_

Looking back at the patio door, he saw Sonja peeking in at him and she quickly ducked out of sight.

"Is that why she ran away from home and hunted me down?" he asked. "Why she has no friends?"

_"If she went to public school, it would've been a distraction for her_ _and_ _she would've never won any of the competitions she was in."_

"We both went to public school and had friends, that didn't stop either of us from winning anything, did it?" he asked. "She needs to have a life with friends, Kimberly."

_"She's fine the way she is, Tommy. So send her home."_

"No, Kim, she's staying here with me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter Five**

_**10:00 am...Red Dragon Karate School**_

Sonja smiled as she watched her father working with the four young men who'd come in for help with their MMA training.

She barely remembered watching him train when she'd been little, but what she did remember, was how much fun it had been and how she'd wanted to be like her father but after whatever had happened between her parents, any thoughts of following in his footsteps had been squashed by her mother.

Until, at the age of twelve, she'd convinced her coach to let her skip one day of practice and he'd agreed, knowing that she needed a break, sending the girl to spend the day with his family.

It had been on that lucky day, while in the park, her interest in martial arts had been renewed when they'd watched one of the local karate academies putting on an exhibition show.

After she'd gone home, and lied about having been at her lessons, she'd tracked down the school and signed up for classes, forging her mothers name and using her credit card.

Unfortunately, after only a month of lessons, Kimberly had found out about the classes and promptly pulled Sonja from them, and forbid her from even talking about martial arts.

_I wonder what Dad would say if I asked him to start my training again? _she thought, then she smiled. _He would help me, I know he would._

A tap on the top of her head brought her from her thoughts, and looking up she found her father standing over her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, smiling. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"When I was little. I can kind of remember watching you train, and then us playing afterward on the mats."

"How else was I supposed to wear you out so you'd go to bed?" Tommy asked, smiling, but it faded when the door bell chimed and two men wearing suits walked into the school.

One was Caucasian, with light brown hair and glasses while the other was African American, his dark hair done in small corn rows.

"Who're they?" Sonja asked, standing up and moving closer to her father when the two men headed their way.

"Friends," he replied, smiling. "Billy, Zack, what're you guys doing here?"

"We gotta call from your wife's lawyer," the man with glasses, Billy, said, then he saw Sonja. "Is that little Sonja?"

Tommy's smile grew as he put his arm around the girl, pulling her to his side.

"Yeah, this is Sonja, she's not so little anymore though," he said, but then the smile faded again. "What did Kim's lawyer want?"

"To let you know they'll be here on Friday to get Sonja."

The girl's eyes went wide as she clung to her father.

"I don't want to go back," she said, shaking her head. "I want to stay here."

The three men exchanged looks before looking at the girl again.

"Sonja, why don't you stay out here and watch the guys while I go and talk with Billy and Zack," her father said, giving her a one armed hug.

She only nodded, moving away from him to sit down in the chair she'd left while the three men headed for Tommy's office.

As they crossed the studio, he threw a look to Jason, the younger man nodding, knowing his friend wanted him to keep an eye on Sonja.

Once in the office, he shut the door and turned to look at his friends, and valued allies.

"Alright, what'd she say?" he asked.

"Well," Zack Taylor said, absently fixing the left cuff of his suit jacket. "She said you coerced Sonja into coming back to Angel Grove."

"How could I have done that when I didn't even know where she was?"

"That's what I asked her," Billy Cranston said. "And she didn't have an answer, but she will be here Friday, with her lawyer, to take Sonja home."

"I can't let her do that," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Sonja's not happy there."

"You are still legally married, Tommy," Zack said, "so you can't file for custody of the girl."

"Sonja's seventeen, isn't she old enough to decide where she wants to live?"

The lawyers looked at one another before looking at their friend again.

"Yes, if there's good reason for her to not want to live with Kimberly," Billy said.

"How about endless hours of forced gymnastics lessons, no contact with other children, and being kept away from me for the last fifteen years?"

"That might work," Billy said, nodding. "We'll have to talk to her first."

"See what her home life with her mother was like," Zack added.

"I'll go and get her," Tommy said, opening the door and stepping out of his office, looking around the room.

He spotted Sonja with Jason and the group of second degree brown belt students he worked with.

It didn't surprise him she was watching, what surprised him was she was standing behind and slightly to the side of Jason, mimicking his every move.

"Sonja, c'mere!" he called when the girl saw him watching her, gesturing for her to join him.

She stopped what she was doing and quickly made her way to where her father stood.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sonnie-bear, Mr. Cranson and Mr. Taylor would like to talk to you," he replied.

"About what?"

"Staying here with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your mom talked to them and told them I made you come here."

Sonja frowned.

"What? How could you do that when you didn't know where I was?" she asked.

"I don't know, honey, but go and talk to them, tell them what you told me," Tommy replied.

For a moment, the girl stood staring at her father before she nodded and went into the office.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter Six**

Sonja stood by the door, nervously looking between the two men who where watching her, both giving her friendly, reassuring smiles.

"Dad said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do, Sonja," Zack said, then he gestured to the chair behind the desk. "You can sit down, if you want."

"I'm good," the girl said, nervously twisting her fingers together. "Dad said you wanted to talk about my mom."

Billy nodded.

"Sonja, why did you run away from home?" he asked.

"I ran away because I got tired of doing nothing but gymnastics day in and day out," she replied. "Mom, I dunno, changed after we moved to San Francisco."

"Changed how?" Zack asked while Billy wrote down everything the girl had said.

"Well, she wasn't as loving, I guess. I mean Mom loves me, but she didn't cuddle with me or anything like that when I was little and when I was five, she started the gymnastics training."

"And how often did you train?"

"Seven days a week from noon to eight at night, with a couple of breaks for lunch and dinner."

The two men exchanged glances before Billy asked,

"What about your dad? Have you had any contact with him?"

"Nope, not until last night. Any time I'd ask Mom about him, about Dad, she wouldn't answer me or changed the subject," Sonja replied. "But Grandma Hart would forward any letters, cards or presents he'd send her to Mom."

"Did you get those cards, letters and presents?" Zack asked.

"I got the presents, but Mom always said they where from her, or Grandma and Grandpa Hart, the letters and cards, she threw those away."

"So how did you find your dad's address?" Billy asked.

"I found one of the letters in the trash last month," the girl replied. "That's when I started planning to run away, to find my dad."

"Did you read the letter?"

Sonja didn't answer, instead she looked at the floor. "It's okay, you don't have to answer that if you don't want too."

"Sonja, do you really want to stay with your father or are you just trying to get away from your mom?" Zack asked.

"I want to stay with him," she replied, looking at him. "I can barely remember him, but what I do remember, is that he loved me, he still loves me."

"One more question, Sonja, is there anyone else we can talk too? Any friends from school?"

"I don't go to school, I'm home schooled, Mom said going to school would distract me from my training, so the only "friend" I have is my coach, Mr. Thompson."

"Thank you, Sonja," Billy said, giving the girl another smile.

"Uh, you're welcome, can I go now?" she asked.

"Sure," Zack said, smiling and nodding. "Could you tell your dad we need to talk to him again, if he's not busy?"

"Yeah, sure," the girl said, then she left the office, and in typical teenager fashion, let the door slam behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja**_

**Chapter Seven**

Tommy was standing patiently outside of the office door when Sonja came out, the door slamming shut behind her.

"They want to talk to you now," she said.

"Alright, stay here," he said, patting her on the shoulder as he walked past her, heading for his office.

Sonja nodded, but being her parents daughter, didn't do as she was told.

Billy and Zack looked up when Tommy walked into the room, shutting the door.

"Well?" he asked, looking between them.

"With what she told us, we can't say we believe her because it just doesn't sound like something Kimberly would do but at the same time, we can't discredit her," Billy replied.

"But we're going to call her gymnastics coach," Zack said. "See what he has to say about all of this. She said he was her only friend."

"She said something last night about a house keeper, and her tutor," Tommy said. "If anyone knows anything about what goes on in the house, it'd be one, or both, of them."

"We'll need their names," Billy said, putting the little notebook he'd brought with him in his pocket.

"I'll ask Sonja later then get back to you with them."

"The sooner the better, man," Zack said as he and Billy shook hands with Tommy.

"Alright, thanks guys," he said, opening the door and letting the two men leave before him, walking with them towards the front of the studio. "So, if you can get enough information, do you think it'd be enough to keep Sonja here with me?"

"We don't know yet, Tommy," Billy replied, as they stopped walking. "It's all up to what Kim has to say."

The dark haired man sighed, and that's when he realized the normal sounds of the dojo had become hushed and looking around, he saw everyone gathered around Sonja.

And the two chairs she was doing a hand stand on the backs of.

"Well, she's nothing like you or her mother, is she?" Billy asked, smiling as he looked at Tommy.

"No, but if she's telling the truth, she was forced to be like Kim," he said, then he was running across the room when the girl suddenly tumbled over backwards, landing flat on her back. "Sonja!"

He pushed his way through the gathered crowd, kneeling down next to Jason. "Sonja?"

The girl groaned. "Sonnie-bear?"

"Wow," she rasped, grinning. "That was nuts."

Tommy let out the breath he'd been holding as he helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, not the first time I've fallen like that," she replied, wincing when she stood up.

"Well, don't do that again."

"If she had more discipline, that wouldn't have happened," someone said.

"Oh, stuff it," Sonja said, glaring at the group.

"Sonja, please," her father said, then he looked at everyone still watching them. "Gang, this is my daughter, "Sonja."

The young woman shrank behind her father when the group all started talking at once, all of them trying to introduce themselves at the same time.

Sensing his daughter was getting nervous, Tommy held up his hands.

"Guys, one or two at time," he said, looking around. "Sonja's...not used to being around a lot of people, and who ever said that, I wanna talk to you. Now."

As the group dispersed, one young man stayed behind.

To Sonja, he looked to be her age, maybe a little older.

He had short dark hair and wore it shaggy with a white streak running through it and instense dark eyes.

"Elliot."

"Kyoshi," the boy said, bowing. "I had no right to say what I did."

"No, you didn't. You of all people know that accidents happen. So.." Tommy said, trying to move away from Sonja, but she stayed with him. "...you need...Sonja, please stop doing that."

The boy, Elliot, gave the girl a not so friendly look as she was exposed to his view when her father was able to move while she stared at him wide eyed.

"You need to apologize to Sonja."

For a moment the two kids just stood staring at each other before the boy finally said,

"Sorry."

"Good enough," Tommy said.

The boy bowed to him again, and this time he returned the gesture. "Get back to your group."

Without another word, Elliot turned and walked away.

"C'mon, Sonja, let's get you checked out."

The girl allowed her father to lead her towards his office again, but she kept looking back to watch the boy who had, in Tommy's mind, insulted her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Eight  
**

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That boy," Sonja asked, wincing when her father touched her back.

"His name's Elliot Johnson and you stay away from him," Tommy replied as he gently pressed on her right side. "Does that hurt?"

"Why should I stay away from...ow!"

"Yeah, I'm takin' you to the e.r.."

"Dad, I'm fine," the girl said, looking up at her father. "I've had bruised ribs before, and why should I stay away from that boy?"

"He's not a good kid, honey," he replied. "He's here as a part of a deal with the county for being a juvenile delinquent."

"Yeah. So?"

Tommy stood up, looking his daughter in the eyes.

"Sonja Nevaeh, you will stay away from Elliot," he said. "Got it?"

"I'll stay away from him," she said, sighing.

"Good, now I'm going to take you to the hospital to get checked out. You hit the floor pretty hard."

"Whatever."

_She's only been here for twenty four hours and she's already behaving like a normal teenager. Moody, difficult, and I can see in her eyes she's thinking about trying to talk to Elliot again,_ Tommy thought as he ushered Sonja from the office. _It's perfect! She's acting like a girl her age should!_

Out loud he said,

"Jason, take over while I take Sonja to the e.r."

"She alright?" the younger man asked, concern evident on his face and in his voice.

"I'm fine," the girl said, looking between the two. "It's just bruised ribs."

"And I'm not risking that it's not something else," Tommy said, looking at the girl. "So let's go."

Sonja rolled her eyes and stalked from the studio, holding her side, not seeing Elliot watching her.

Her father, on the other hand, saw the young man watching his daughter.

"Keep an eye on him," Tommy said, glancing at the young man who'd gone back to working with his partner when he'd seen their teacher watching him.

"Got it," Jason said, nodding. "There's somethin' about that kid I don't like."

"I know. He's not right, but just keep an eye on him. We'll be back soon," the older man said, then he too left.

****Two Hours Later****

"It's a good think you weren't dying," Tommy said when he pulled into the small parking lot behind the school.

"And only have some bruised ribs," the girl said. "I told you that was the problem."

"Are you this difficult with your mother?"

"Depends on the situation. Why?"

"No reason, I'm just happy you're acting like a normal teenager," Tommy replied smiling and reaching over to take his daughters left hand in his right. "I missed you so much, Sonja."

"I missed you too, Daddy," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sonnie-bear."

"When I was twelve, I lied to Mom and started taking some karate classes instead of working with Coach Thompson," she said. "When she found out, she pulled me from the class and forbid me from even talking about anything involving martial arts."

Tommy nodded, but she could see the excited gleam in his eyes as he realized what she was about to ask.

"And after watching you and your students, I was wondering if you'd help me start my training again?"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed, smiling turning into a grin. "We can start whenever you're ready."

"Tomorrow?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow we can get started."

"I won't have to work with the little kids or bored house wives will I?" she asked.

Tommy shook his head.

"No, I've got everything we'll need at home," he replied. "We can start tonight even, if you want too."

"That'd be great," she said, then she looked back towards the building when she got the feeling of being watched, her father following her gaze.

They found Elliot standing just outside of the back door.

He was talking on his cell phone, but he kept his gaze focused on the Olivers car.

"Seriously, Sonja, stay away from him," Tommy said. "There's something not right about him."

"You said he's here as a deal with the county for being a juvenile delinquent. What'd he do?" she said, looking at her father.

"He beat up a thirteen year old boy for looking at him," he replied. "The judge, and both families, thought working with me might help him learn to control his temper."

"Is it working?"

"Sort of. He's hot headed, but I think he's getting better."

The girl turned her attention back to the young man watching them.

"I think, like me, he just needs a friend," she said.

"I'm serious, Sonja, stay away from him."

"Can't I just say hello?" she asked.

"You can say hello, but that's it," Tommy replied, then he got out of the car while Sonja remained where she was. "Aren't you coming back in?"

"Um, yeah," she replied.

"With me. I know what you're thinking, Sonnie-bear, and I'm not leaving you alone with him."

The girl sighed as she got out of the car and followed her father towards the door.

She gave Elliot a shy smile as she walked past him and he watched her walking away, until Tommy put himself between the two teenagers, giving the boy the universal look all fathers gave young men:_ Look at, speak too, or touch my baby and I'll kill you._

The boy only smirked and went back to his phone call.

_**A/N**__: Hey everyone, there's a poll up regarding this fic. Check it out and vote!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Nine**

_**Later That Evening...7:30 pm**_

"Why aren't you eating, Sonnie-bear?" Tommy asked, noticing the girl had barely touched her plate.

"I'm not really hungry," she replied, pushing the food around.

"I thought you loved man and cheese?"

"When I was little, but now, I'm not so hot for it," Sonja said. "The bad flu I had back in '01 kind of pushed me away from it."

"Oh, well, what do you like?" he asked.

"Anything but mac and cheese. I've even been known to eat canned cheese and stale crackers."

Tommy sat staring at his daughter.

"I've never been that desperate," he said.

"Mom said the same thing, but it was during one of my growth spurts and I was starving all the time and it just looked so good, and when I ran out of crackers, I just ate the cheese."

"Sonja, that's disgusting."

"Again, Mom said the same thing," the girl said, shrugging. "But if you've got any peanut butter, I'll make a sandwich."

"I don't, but we can get you some tomorrow," he said as he stood up, then he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "Take my credit card, get what you want."

"Kay," she said, standing up and snatching the card from his hand before he could blink. "You want anything?"

Tommy shook his head as Sonja left the room and started cleaning up the dishes, then she was suddenly back at his side.

"I can't find Squishy Jr.," she said, dark eyes wide.

"What?"

"I...can't...find...Squishy Jr.," she said slowly.

"I heard that, Sonnie-bear, but what do you mean you can't find him?" he asked.

"I can't find him!" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

"Okay, alright, calm down," Tommy said. "We'll find him."

"Now! We have to find him now!" she yelled as she turned around and ran back to the bedroom.

Following the distraught teenager, he caught her time to stop her from flipping the bed.

"Whoa, Sonja, stop," he said, grabbing her. "Just calm down, we'll find your sheep."

"We have too," she said, as she turned around and started pulling the blankets and pillows off of the bed. "I lost one, I won't lose this one."

Looking around the room, Tommy saw something peeking out of bright green duffel sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, uh, Sonnie-bear, did you look in your bag?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, Dad, I did," she said, dropping to her knees and looking under the bed, not seeing her father leaning down and reaching into her bag. "He was here this morning when we left."

A tap on her back made her look up, eyes going wide when she saw Tommy holding the stuffed black sheep.

"Where did you find him?" she asked, taking the toy from her father.

"He was in your bag, Sonja."

For a moment she stood there staring at him.

"Oh yeah. I did put him in the bag this morning. I guess I didn't look in my bag after all," she said. "So, uh, how about those lessons?"

"I won't tell anyone about your freak out," he said, guessing at what she was really asking.

"Thank you, Dad."

"As for your lessons, we'll start those in the morning."

"What about the people at the school?" she asked. "Your students and the bored house wives?"

"Jason can deal with'em," Tommy said. "You're more important then they are right now."

"Really?"

"Sonja, I've missed the last fifteen years of your life, and I'm not missing anymore."

"Wow, Dad, that's...that's really awesome and sweet but I need you to tell the pizza guy I'm okay to use your card," Sonja said. "They won't let me order 'cause I'm not you."

"Not a problem, Sonnie-bear," he said, taking his credit card back. "But, uh, what's that veggie you wouldn't eat when you where little?"

"Mushrooms aren't a veggie. They're a fungus and they taste like dirt," she said, then one finely shaped eyebrow arched. "Why?"

Tommy smiled evilly. "Dad, don't you do it."

He didn't say anything, he just turned around and left the room, Sonja scrambling after him.

Unbeknownst to the two, they where being watched.

****An Undisclosed Location****

"Ahhh, the girl is with her father and those Power Dweebs are reassembling."

"This should make destroying them easy!"

"But how?"

"It is simple. We take the girl!"

_Dun Dunn Dunnn..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Ten**

_**Tuesday...August 7th 2012...6 am**_

"Sonja..."

The girl groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Sonja, get up."

"Ehhhh..."

Tommy shook his head as he grabbed the blankets and jerked them off of the bed, exposing the girl sprawled out across it to the cool morning air.

She curled up into a ball, hugging Squishy Jr. tightly.

"C'mon, rise and shine, Kiddo."

"Go...away," Sonja grumbled, glaring at him through slitted eyes when he took the pillow too.

"Sonja, you wanted to do this, so get your ass out of bed," her father said. "You've got fifteen minutes to meet me down stairs. If you're not down there, I'm coming back up here."

"Five more minutes?" she asked, sitting up and pushing her dark hair from her face.

"Nope. Five minutes will turn into five hours, so hop to it, Sonnie-bear," Tommy said, giving her a cheery smile.

"God, you're a morning person, aren't you, Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, so...see you down stairs," he said, then he turned and left the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

Groaning, Sonja fell back onto the bed but instead of going back to sleep, she got up and started getting dressed.

****Twenty Minutes Later****

"You're five minutes late," Tommy said when his daughter finally appeared.

"Sorry," she replied, stiffling a yawn. "I dozed off."

"It's okay," he said. "Getting plenty of rest is just as important as the training."

"So can I go back to bed?"

"Not a chance, kid."

Sonja huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't want to do this, Sonja, we won't. You can go back to bed and I'll leave you alone."

"No, I wanna do this, Dad," she said. "It's something I _want _to do."

"Good," he said, then he turned to the locked doors he'd been standing in front of.

"We're going to work out in your garage?"

"Yeah, the garage," he replied, chuckling as he opened the lock and pushed open one of the doors. "After you."

Walking past her father, Sonja peeked into the gloom beyond.

"What am I looking at it?" she asked. "It's dark."

Tommy reached past her and flipped a switch the girl didn't see.

As the lights came to life, her eyes went wide.

"Whoa," she breathed as she looked around.

The set up like that of the school, but there was...more.

"What's up with the weapons?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Decoration," he replied quickly as he ushered her inside.

"Then why do they look like they've been used?" she asked.

"Because I used them, a long time ago. Now, let's get started."

Smiling, Sonja followed her father across the room, any thoughts of begging to start later in the day disappearing.

****On The Other Side Of Town****

"You know what you must do."

"Yes, My master. Get the girl away from the Rangers."

"Good, now go and let phase one of our attack begin!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Good! Again!"

Sonja smiled, punching at the focus mitts her father wore. "Are you sure you only had a month of lessons?"

"I kinda practiced by myself at night when I was supposed to be in bed," she replied, looking at the floor and smiling sheepishly. "And watched videos on line. That was the one perk of getting to have my computer in my room."

"But how did you get away with the kicks?"

"That's what friends are for, Dad. Coach Thompson and his step-son would help me out."

"Good for you, Sonnie-bear. Now the next thing I want to show you is..." Tommy started to say, but he was interrupted by a cell phone. "...could you get that?"

"Sure," the girl said, sprinting across the room to snatch up the phone laying on the table by the far wall. "Hello?"

_"Sonja, it's Jason. Your dad around?"_

"Yeah, hold on," she said, going back to where her father stood. "It's Jason."

"Put it on speaker for me," Tommy said.

Nodding, the girl did as she was asked and held the phone out between them. "What's up, Jace?"

_"Someone broke into the school," _Jason replied.

"What?"

_"Yeah, man, someone broke into the school and trashed the place."_

"When, and why wasn't I told about it?"

_"I just found it and I'm waitin' for the police, Tommy. They wanted to know if you're going to be here too."_

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied. "You didn't go inside did you?"

_"When I first got here, yeah, but then after I saw the mess, I went back outside," _the younger man replied.

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Jason, thanks for calling me."

_"Not a problem, later."_

"Yeah, later," Tommy said, then he looked at Sonja. "I'm sorry we have to cut things short, Sonnie-bear."

"That's okay, Dad. Maybe we can pick it up later this evening," she said.

"Maybe," he said, sighing. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Can't I go with you?" she asked as she helped him take the mitts off.

"If you want, but it'll be pretty boring," he replied.

"So. I want to help, anyway I can."

Tommy smiled as he dropped the mitts to the mat and pulled Sonja into a hug.

"You're a good girl, Sonja," he said as they started walking towards the door, keeping one arm around the girl.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, smirking.

Her father just shook his head, but the smile never left his face.

****Half an hour Later****

"Wow, this place is a mess," Sonja said, standing in the middle of the room and looking around.

The dojo was a disaster area.

The pictures, awards and banners that had been hanging on the walls had been torn down, the trophy case tipped over and the contents destroyed.

The MMA cage at the back of the studio had been torn apart, and all of the mats shredded.

"It's going to take months to put this place back together," Tommy said, shaking his head head.

"You've got insurance, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point, Sonja," he replied. "I've got paying clients, and three other guys besides Jason who're are going to be out of work because of this."

"Hey, man, don't worry about it," Jason said, patting his friend on the back. "We'll help you get this place cleaned up and running again."

"Thanks, Jason."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

The three looked back, all of them going wide eyed, to see a petite woman with short brown hair taking a cautious into the building.

"Mom?" Sonja asked.

"Kimberly, what're you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly Hart-Oliver looked at her estranged husband.

"I decided to come down early," she replied, giving him an annoyed look. "To see if I could convince Sonja to come back home."

"Mom, I don't want to go back to San Francisco. I want to stay with Dad," the girl said. "And can we talk about this later? I mean, Dad's got a bigger problem to deal with right now."

"You're right, we can talk later," Kimberly said, then she looked at her husband again. "Robbery?"

"No, nothing's missing," he replied. "Whoever did this, did it to just trash the place."

"You don't have any rivals in town, do you?" Sonja asked, looking up at him.

"No," Jason replied before Tommy could. "Everyone in the martial arts community gets along pretty well. If we can't help someone, we tell them where to go and vice versa."

"Okay, so just a random act of vandalism?" Kimberly asked.

"Looks like it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Oliver?"

The group looked back to see one of the two officers who had responded to Jason's call about the break in standing just inside the door.

"Yes?" Tommy asked, stepping forward.

"We need you to come down to the station with us to fill out a vandalism report form," the officer replied.

"Yeah, sure. Sonja..."

"I'll be fine here with Jason and Mom, Dad," the girl replied. "I'm not little anymore."

"Yeah, I know," her father said, sighing.

"We can help Jason clean up, right Mom?"

"Um, sure, honey," Kimberly replied. "We can do that."

"Alright, thanks," Tommy said, then he looked at Jason. "Start making phone calls."

The younger man only nodded as he watched his friend leave.

"So, where do we start?" Sonja asked, looking around.

The older adults looked at one another, both shrugging before Jason said,

"I don't think it matters."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Sonja, find a broom to sweep that glass up," Kimberly said when she saw her daughter trying to pick up the broken glass from the trophy case.

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked way.

Getting the feeling of being watched, she looked back to see Jason watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"We've all been wondering why you took off, Kim," he said, walking up to her. "Why'd you packed up Sonja and just...vanished?"

"That's none of your business, Jason," she said.

"Kim, Tommy doesn't even know. He's spent the last fifteen years trying to figure out what it was he did to make you leave, if he did anything at all."

"Really? Well, then, I'll tell..." she started to say, but a ear splitting scream filled the air and Sonja came running from the direction of the short hallway that led to the rest rooms, supply closet and back door.

"Sonja, what's wrong?" Kim asked when the girl slammed into her, but her question was answered when she and Jason heard a sound they thought they'd never hear again.

"No way," they both said as several gray, warbling creatures came from the back of the school and through the front door.

Shoving her daughter behind her, Kimberly took up a defensive stance, as did Jason.

"I thought these clay heads where gone for good?" he asked.

"Me too," she replied.

"Mom?" Sonja asked.

"Honey, when I tell you to run, do it, alright?"

"But..."

"Run!" Kimberly yelled and without argument, Sonja took off running for the office when the things attacked.

Four of the creatures took off after the girl and for a moment, Kimberly was afraid her daughter was going to end up a victim of a mauling but her fear turned to shocked surprise when Sonja, instead of running, turned and fought back.

"Get away from me you scabby sons of bitches!" the girl yelled as she kneed one of the creatures in the stomach while elbowing another in the face. "Halloween isn't for another two months!"

"You guys are like cockroaches!" Jason exclaimed as he punched one of the things in the face. "You just won't die!"

"And they're just as disgusting!" Kimberly yelled, ducking as two of the things rushed her, causing them to slam into each other.

The creatures soon had Kimberly, Jason and Sonja surrounded, the three standing back to back.

"What are these things, Mom?" the girl asked, lashing out at one of the thing when it reached for her.

"Later, baby, right now..."

Her reply was cut off by a strange, high pitched warbling whistle that had the creatures backing off but they kept the trio surrounded.

"Mom?" Sonja asked again as her mother put her arms around her, pulling her close.

"It's going to be alright, Sonja," Kimberly said, looking at Jason, but his gaze was locked onto the figure at the back of the room.

"Who's that?" the girl asked when she saw the crimson clad person walking towards them.

"I don't know," Jason replied, then he asked. "Who are you?"

"I am the Crimson Ranger," the stranger replied. "Give me the girl, and you're lives will be spared."

"Like hell that's going to happen," Kimberly spat, hugging Sonja tighter, smirking when she saw movement behind the so-called ranger."

"So be it."

Sonja saw it too, her eyes lighting up when she saw her father creeping up behind the Crimson Ranger.

The stranger started to turn around too, but looked back at the trio when the girl said,

"Hey, you missed the comic nerd convention by about six months."

"Sonja," Kimberly whispered, trying to pull her daughter back but the girl got lose and took a step forward.

The Crimson Ranger looked at her, head cocked to the side as Sonja kept talking.

"You look a sci-fi movie reject, no wait, you're not even a reject," she said. "The rejects even got parts in the movie while you where left cryin' on the back lot like a bitch."

"You'd be smart to hold your tongue, child."

"Child? Did he just call me a child?" Sonja asked, looking back at her mother and Jason. "Did this spandex wearing sissy call me a _"child"_?"

"He did," Jason said, nodding.

"Do I look like a child? No, I'm the grown up here, dude. _You_ are the child. Runnin' around in your rainbow tights and fancy bike helmet."

Without warning, the stranger lunged forward, grabbing for Sonja while at the same time Tommy lunged for the guy.

The Ranger spun around, intent on taking Oliver out, instead he found nothing but air and warbling goons.

"Where are they?!" he yelled, looking around. "Where did they go!?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sonja opened her eyes when she didn't feel anyone hitting her or hear anyone being hit and looked around, seeing what looked like computer consoles and towers flickering with electricity, everything lit up like Christmas while a shrill alarm was going off.

They weren't in the dojo anymore.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A safe place," Kimberly replied, smiling as she too looked around.

"You guys alright?" Tommy asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, but, um, one question," the girl said, looking between her parents. "What in the hell is going on and where in the blue fuck are we?!"

"Sonja Nevaeh, watch your mouth," Kimberly said, frowning.

"I'm sorry Mom," she said. "But I've been in town for two days and now I'm being attacked by people in stupid costumes running around whooping like hyenas and calling themselves "The Crimson Ranger" and no one will tell me what's going on, so I think I've earned that F-bomb!"

"Sonja, just calm down and..." her father started to say, but the glare the girl gave him shut him up.

"No!" she yelled. "I want to know what's going on and I want to to know right now!"

Tommy, Kimberly and Jason looked at one another before another voice said,

"It's Rita and Lord Zedd."

As one, the group looked back to see Billy and Zack standing behind them.

"No, we destroyed them years ago," Tommy said.

"Billy is right, Tommy," a deep, rumbling voice stated.

Sonja turned around, eyes going wide at the sight before her.

"Wow," she mumbled before she fainted.

Jason caught her before she hit the floor.

"Sonja!" Kimberly exclaimed, rushing to her daughters side, patting the girls face. "Sonnie? Sweetie?"

Groaning, dark eyes blinked open.

"I had the weirdest dream," she said, shaking her head and looking around. "You where there, Jason, and so was Mom and Dad, and these weird monster things and some guy who called himself The Crimson Ranger, and then there was a big, floating, talking head in a jar."

Her parents looked at one another, both trying not to smile while Jason, Billy, and Zack failed miserably.

"What?"

"Rangers! Welcome back!"

Sonja screamed and jumped back when a red, gold and blue robot came from behind Billy and Zack.

"What is that?!" she exclaimed, scrambling hide behind her father.

"Okay, you attack Putty Patrolers and mouth off to some whack job claiming to be a Power Ranger, but you're running from this harmless guy?" her mother asked.

"The Power Rangers and those Putty things aren't real, it was just a TV show from Japan," Sonja said, looking at her mother while her father moved to stand beside her, putting his left arm around her shoulders. "And I must be having some kind of weird dream. That's it. I wasn't paying attention and while I was training with Dad, he clocked me and knocked me out. Yeah, that's what happened. I'm unconscious and this is all a freaky dream."

"You're not dreaming, Sonja," Tommy said, smiling as he looked at the robot. "This is Alpha 5. He's been, well, a friend of the family for some time."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sonja," Alpha said, sounding annoyingly cheerful.

"And the big floating head in the jar?" she asked, afraid to look back.

"He's real," Jason said, smirking.

"Sonja, it is my honor to introduce you to Zordon," Tommy said, turning her around to face the disembodied head. "Zordon, this is my daughter, Sonja."

"Sonja, it is an honor to meet you," Zordon said.

"Daddy, I'm uh, I'm gonna..." Sonja started to say, then she fainted again.

"She do that often?" Zack asked.

"No, she's never done this before," Kimberly replied, watching her husband sit on the floor, their daughter in his lap.

"She's in shock," Tommy said, looking at the girl before looking up again. "We're going to have to tell her everything when she wakes up."

"She'll either believe us or think we'll all nuts," his wife said.

"Zordon, Billy said the attack was made by Rita and Zedd," Jason said. "I thought they where destroyed years ago?"

"That's what we believed, Jason," Zordon replied. "But it appears they have been merely lying in wait."

"That crimson bozo said he wanted Sonja," Kimberly said. "Do you think he's one of their creations, or an innocent person under one of their spells? And why do they want Sonja?"

"That we do not know, Kimberly but Alpha has been trying to track this new ranger's movements but he is proving difficult to trace, and it is possible they are planning to use your child as a distraction for you and Tommy."

"We're not going to let that happen," Tommy said, unconsciously holding his daughter closer.

The movement made Sonja groan, and everyone gathered around as she opened her eyes.

"Daddy, Mom, you've got a shit ton of explaining to do," she said quietly. "All of you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Okay, lemme get this straight," Sonja said, looking at the five adults standing around her. "That stupid show I watched growing up was based on real life events? And you guys are really the Power Rangers?"

"Yes, and we where," Kimberly said.

"Even Aunt Trini?"

"Yeah, even Trini," Tommy said quietly.

"How long where you guys, uh, "power rangers"?" Sonja asked. "You weren't doing that when I was little were you?"

"No, after Zedd and Rita where destroyed, or so we thought, we gave up our powers to live normal lives," her father replied.

"Okay, and on the show, the evil villains Rosa and Jebb are real?"

"Yep. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd," Zack said. "Two of the nastiest..."

"And stupidest," Jason added.

"...villains out there."

"And those things that attacked us at the school?"

"Putties," Tommy replied.

"And that crimson guy?"

"He's probably someone under one of Rita's spells," Billy stated. "If that's the case, we may be able to help him, like we did you Tommy."

Sonja turned to look at her father.

"What's he talkin' about?" she asked.

"When we first met your father, he was just like a normal kid," Kimberly said. "There was a karate competition being held at the Youth Center and Jason, along with Tommy, were in it."

"That's where we met," he said. "The next day at school is when your mother and I met formally."

"Yeah, yeah I know all of that. What'd Mr. Cranston mean by _"Like we did with you Tommy"_?"

"He was evil," Zack said.

Sonja stood staring at her father.

"You? Evil?" she asked, then she started laughing. "Oh my god! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Sonja, it's the truth," Kimberly said. "Rita put a spell on him, and controlled his mind, which forced him to do her bidding as her evil Green Ranger."

"And even after all of the evil things I'd done, everyone still risked themselves to save me and the rest is history," Tommy said.

The girl stood looking between her parents before she started laughing again.

"I told you she'd think we where nuts."

"I...I don't think you guys are nuts," she said, looking between them when she'd finally calmed down again. "You're lunatics! All of you!"

"Sonja," Tommy said, taking a step towards his daughter but she backed away from him.

"No, just stay away from me, Dad," she said, holding up her hands. "I'm going to leave now and go home, where I'm going to take a long nap, and when I wake up, things are going to be back to normal."

"Sonja, I told you that running away is never the answer."

"And right now, it is, so buh-bye," Sonja said, then she walked away, pushing her way past Billy and Zack.

But she didn't get far.

"Damn it," she mumbled, knowing her father was right, before turning around and rejoining them. "Okay, so if you're telling the truth, what're we gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean by _"we"_?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if they're after me, I want to know what's going on and what I can do to help," she replied.

The adults exchanged looks before Zordon said,

"She is correct, Tommy."

"See, the floating head agrees with me."

"Zordon," everyone said.

"Sorry, but he's right. If they want me to get at you guys, I need to be involved with what's going on," Sonja said, then she looked around. "So, where do we start?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So, where do we start?"

"We have to find out who this Crimson Ranger is first," Jason said.

"I have been working on that, Jason," Alpha said. "But he is difficult to trace. His powers are off the charts!"

"Well, until we can figure out who he is, let's just get back to our lives until he shows up," Sonja said, looking around at the adults.

"Sonja, we can't do that," Tommy said..

"She's right, Tommy," Billy said. "The best way to draw this new Ranger out is to just go back to our daily lives."

"And maybe if I take Sonja home, they'll leave us alone," Kimberly said, throwing her husband an annoyed glare.

"Kim, not here, please," he said, then he looked between his friend and Zordon. "Do you think that would work, Zordon?"

"Until Alpha and I can figure out who The Crimson Ranger is, it would be wise to follow Sonja and Billy's plan," Zordon said. "But be on the look out, Rangers, if this is indeed the work of Rita and Lord Zedd, they may strike again."

"And if they do? How're we gonna defend ourselves?" Zack asked, "We don't have our powers anymore."

"With these," Alpha said, picking up a box that had mysteriously appeared, opening it to reveal five gold coins.

"Bribery?" Sonja asked.

"No," her father said, eyes wide. "They're power coins."

"Huh?"

"They're what gives the Power Rangers their powers," Alpha explained.

"No offense, but you guys are kinda...old," the girl said, shrugging when they all looked at her. "Sorry, but it's true. I mean, Dad, you're like, forty."

"I'm thirty eight."

"Whatever."

"The Power of the coins will protect them from harm, Sonja," Zordon said, as Alpha moved from person to person, each of them picking up one of the coins.

That's when the girl noticed something wasn't right as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and electricity crackled in the air.

She ducked and shielded her eyes with her arm when a bright light suddenly enveloped the room that disappeared just as quickly.

Lowering her arm, she gasped at the sight before her.

Where her parents, Jason, Billy and Zack had been, now stood The Power Rangers.

"Whoa," she breathed as she stood up.

The five turned to face her, as the White Ranger removed his helmet.

"Do you believe us now?" Tommy asked.

"It's a good thing I don't have any friends, 'cause they would never believe this," she said, shaking her head as Kimberly, Billy, Zack and Jason removed their helmets as well.

"Sonja, you cannot tell anyone about this," Kimberly said.

"I won't say a word, Mom."

"Sonja, we're serious," her father said. "This is a secret that cannot get out."

"I'm serious, I won't say anything to anyone," the girl replied. "This is something I don't _want_ to share. With anyone."

"Good, because if you let this slip, you'll be scrubbing the floors at the school with a tooth brush."

"Who are you people? I don't know who you are. What have you done with my parents?!"

Tommy turned to look at Kimberly.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Only when you want her to do something that's not her idea," she replied. "Like chores around the...Sonja, don't touch that!"

The girl jumped away from the console she'd been leaning over, looking back at her mother with wide eyes before everyone looked at Zordon again.

"Rangers, your powers are only temporary," he stated. "Use them only in the case of an attack."

"What about our Zords?" Jason asked. "They where destroyed."

"Alpha was able to save them and construct new Zords from the remains, Jason. They have been in hiding until the need arose to once again call upon them," their mentor replied. "Please turn your attention to the viewing globe."

Curious, Sonja followed the adults and Alpha.

"Cool," she said as they gathered around what looked like a funky TV.

"These are you new Zords," Alpha said as an image appeared on the screen.

"Holy crap," the girl said as she watched the images of giant, robotic animals flashed by.

"Your new Zords are telepathically, and physically, controlled," Alpha explained.

"So we can still control them even if we're not in them, right?" Kimberly asked.

"That is correct, Kimberly."

"But Zordon, won't I need Saba to control the Tiger Zord?" Tommy asked.

"You will not need Saba to control your Zord, Tommy. As Alpha said, the Zords can be controlled mentally and physically."

"I want one of those," Sonja said as she watched the sleek fighting machines.

"Sonnie, you don't even have a drivers license," Kimberly said, putting her right hand on her daughter's left shoulder.

"None of us did when we used those things," Zack pointed out.

"Good point, but no, you're not getting one, Sonja."

The girl sighed, then looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"No."

Letting out a frustrated huff, Sonja crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what do I get?" she asked.

_**What will Sonja get? If she gets anything...**_

_**A/N:** There's a new poll up that will be crucial to the story. So please go and vote!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja and Elliot**_

_**A/N: Okay, guys, you'll have to bear with me on the parts with Rita, Zedd and their goons. I'm not used to writing villains.**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You let them get away!"

"I am sorry, Master, I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't, my Crimson Ranger, or have you forgotten that I can destroy you as easily as I made you?"

"I will never forget that, Master."

"Good, now I want you to go back to Angel Grove and get the girl away from the Rangers."

"How shall I do that, Master?"

Lord Zedd looked to his wife, Rita Repulsa, for answer.

"Don't look at me," she said. "This was your idea."

"I don't care what you do, Crimson Ranger, just get the girl away from the Power Rangers."

"Yes, Master," the Crimson Ranger said, nodding as he stood before vanishing in a swirl of crimson colored flames.

"Goldar, take your Putties and make sure the he doesn't screw this up again."

"Yes, your Evilness," Goldar replied, nodding before he too vanished.

"This plan of yours better work," Rita said. "Remember what happened the last time?"

"Unlike your sad attempt at creating your own Ranger, mine will not fail."

The witch sniffed before saying,

"We'll see."

****Mean While****

"What is it?" Sonja asked, staring at what at first she thought was a watch.

"It's a communicator," Tommy replied, handing it to her. "It's only for emergencies, Sonja."

"Okay," she said, nodding as she put it on. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes," Kimberly said, pulling her daughter to her side.

"That would be a good idea," Billy added. "We can test our theory about the Crimson Ranger, to see if he'll show up again or not."

"Very well," Zordon said. "Alpha and I will attempt to find out the identity of the Crimson Ranger."

"While we wait to see what Rita and Zedd are up too next," Tommy said.

"Good luck, Rangers, and may the Power protect you."

The group nodded, then they where gone.

Sonja opened her eyes and looked around, seeing they where back at the school.

"I was dreaming," she said, when she saw her parents, Billy, Jason and Zack once again in normal clothes, then she remembered the communicator on her wrist. "Okay, I'm still awake. How'd we do that?"

"Magic," her father replied, smirking.

"Ha ha. I'm not five anymore, Dad. I can handle the truth."

"It's a teleporter as well as communicator."

"Sweet."

"Emergencies only Sonja."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Sonja Nevaeh, these things aren't toys," Tommy said, then he looked at his friends and wife before looking at the girl again. "Now we've gotta think of something to do with you, young lady."

"Let me do my own thing?" she asked.

"No, we can't do that," Kimberly replied, shaking her head. "That's only asking for trouble."

"What about the Youth Center?" Zack asked.

"Hey, yeah. We can ask Ernie if he needs any help at The Juice Bar."

"I don't know, guys," Kimberly said, looking between the four men. "Sonja doesn't have much experience with other kids."

"I don't have any experience with other kids," the girl said, then she looked at her father. "Can't I just stay where with you, Dad? I can help clean up."

"That would be a good idea, Tommy."

"Guys, can I have a minute?" he asked, looking at Jason, Billy and Zack.

The three nodded and left the Olivers alone.

"Sonja, I know you want to stay with me, but I would feel better knowing that you where some place safe," Tommy said.

"And what safer place then right here?" Sonja asked, gesturing to the room around them. "And you need help with clean up."

"She's right, Tommy," Kimberly said. "I would feel better having Sonja here with us, where we can protect her if that crimson bozo shows up again."

"I'm with Mom on that one, and I honestly have no experience with kids my own age. The last time we went shopping, I got separated from Mom and some girls tried talking to me."

"She looked like she was going to be sick, Tommy. She doesn't know what do around other kids."

"And who's fault is that, Kimberly?" he asked, then he looked to his daughter. "Give me and Mom a minute, okay?"

The girl shrugged and wandered across the dojo, pretending to ignore her parents.

"It's not my fault," Kimberly said, glancing in her daughters direction and seeing the girl picking up pieces of trophies and belts. "And she's listening to us, Thomas."

Tommy knew the situation was serious when she used his full name.

"My office, it's the only place not trashed," he said, gesturing towards the open door on the far side of the room. "Sonja, we're going to talk in private."

"Okay, Dad, I'm just gonna work on cleaning up out here," the girl said, giving him a smile.

"You do that, Sonnie-bear," he said, following Kimberly across the room and into the office, but he didn't shut the door all of the way so the girl could hear snatches of their conversation while she worked.

_This is not how I wanted them to get back together,_ she thought as she looked back when she heard her mother raise her voice. _In fact, I was hoping they would just talk it out, Mom would finally tell Dad why she left, and we'd go back to being a normal family. Sort of._

Unable to keep her mind on the task at hand, Sonja stood up and wandered towards the office but stopped when Tommy saw her and shook his head before returning his attention to Kimberly, who was poking him in the chest.

"Sonja is better off with me, where she won't be in danger twenty four seven! All you ever think about is yourself, Tommy!"

"Look who's talking, Kim, you're the one who packed up our daughter and took off without so much as an explanation!"

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, the girl marched into the office and put herself between her parents

"Stop it!" she yelled, pushing her mother one way and her father the other. "I didn't come here so you two could fight."

"What?" they both asked, looking at her.

"You heard me. I didn't come here so you two could argue," she replied.

"Sonja, you ran away so I would come back to Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. I thought if I did that, you'd come back here and you guys would talk about why you left all those years ago."

Tommy and Kimberly looked at one another before looking at their daughter again.

"Sonja, if your plan was to get us together, why didn't you just call me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see you," she replied, looking up at him before looking at her mother again. "But I knew Mom would come up with some excuse to not let me."

"Sonja, that's not true," Kimberly said.

"Then how come whenever Grandma would tell you _"You should let Sonja see her father"_, you would change the subject?"

"I don't know, honey, I guess I was afraid things would change."

"Things changed when you left without warning, Kim," Tommy said. "Why did you do it?"

"I was jealous," she replied, sighing.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"This," she said, gesturing to the dojo in general. "You spent so much time here, doing what you loved while I was at home with Sonja, that I just couldn't take it anymore and I admit that I was never meant to be a house wife, or a mother."

"So, it's my fault?" Sonja asked.

"No, Sweetie, it's not," her mother replied, hugging her. "I was young and used to being out and doing things, not stuck inside doing the same thing over and over again."

"Why didn't you say something?" Tommy asked.

"I was worried you'd think I was being selfish," she replied. "I'd thought about talking to you about going back to work, maybe start teaching gymnastics at the Youth Center, but then I got to thinking about Sonja. Who would have look after her if we had both been gone?"

"We would've figured something out," he said. "Kim, why didn't you just wait for me to get home to talk instead of leaving?"

"I don't know."

Sonja was going to say something, but someone sneezing interrupted her.

Tommy moved to the door and looked out to see Elliot standing there.

"Elliot, what're you doing here?"

_****Up Next: **__Sonja makes some friends while Jason and Tommy's__suspicion of Elliot grows_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Elliot, what're you doing here?" Tommy asked, stepping out of the office, Sonja and Kimberly taking his place in the door way.

"I heard about the break in," Elliot replied, but he wasn't looking at his teacher.

He was looking at Sonja.

"Really? Jason hasn't called anybody yet," the older man said, putting himself between his family and the young man.

"I heard Jamie down the street at the coffee house talking about it," Elliot replied.

"Holy cow! What happened in here!?"

"God, not them," he mumbled, turning around when three young men walked into the dojo.

Sonja and Kimberly looked at each other before looking at the trio again.

Two where tall, blonde and obviously brothers while the third was shorter with dark hair.

"What happened, Mr. Oliver?" the blonde with long hair said while the other two stood looking around in shock.

"Quinn, for the last time you can just call me _"Tommy"_, and someone decided to trash the place," Tommy replied. "So there won't be any classes for a while."

"Yeah, so go and do whatever it is you losers do," Elliot said.

"Do you need a hug?" the young man, Quinn, asked looking at the other young man.

"Touch me and I'll kick your ass so hard you future ancestors will feel it."

"Try it, man," the tall blonde said, dropping the bag he'd been carrying and holding out his arms. "I dare ya."

"Guys," Tommy said, looking between the two. "If you can't talk it out, walk away."

"Sorry, Kyoshi," Elliot said. "But I was just wondering if you need any help cleaning up?"

"I've got plenty of help, Elliot, but thank you," the older man replied, then he looked at the three young men standing behind Elliot. "Guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," the short haired blonde said, nodding, then he saw Sonja. "Did you get a new student?"

"Huh?"

"The young lady staring at us like she's never seen another human before. Is she a new student?"

Tommy looked back at his daughter, smiling as he took her left hand in his right.

"Guys, this is my daughter Sonja," he said, dragging her to his side. "Sonja, you've met Elliot."

The two stared at each other before the girl flinched when her father pinched her. "And these three are Johnny Brooks, Harley and Quinn O'Dell."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sonja," Quinn said, giving her a formal bow and seeing Kimberly as he stood. "And the lovely woman still in hiding is Mrs. Oliver, I presume?"

"Yes, Quinn."

"Madame."

Sonja looked back at her mother, who only shrugged before looking at three young men again.

"Ignore my stupid twin," Harley said. "I'm pretty sure Mom dropped him on his head when we where babies."

"Quinn does what he wants and doesn't care what anyone else thinks," Johnny said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Sonja, Mrs. Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you, too, boys," Kimberly said, smirking when Tommy pinched Sonja again.

"Hi," she mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"Kyoshi Tommy," Elliot said, stepping closer to his teacher. "I over heard Kyoshi Jason talking with Mr. Cranston and Mr. Taylor. They said you're thinking of talking to Ernie about having Sonja work at the Youth Center?"

"We where discussing that," Tommy replied. "Why?"

"Well, if she's interested in going, I'd be more then happy to escort her there," the young man replied.

"I don't know, we're still..."

"I'll go," Sonja said, looking up.

"What?" her parents asked.

"I said I'll go," she replied, looking between them. "I mean, if Elliot still wants to go."

"We'll go too," Quinn said. "We can get some practice in there."

"Did I invite you three dim-wits?" Elliot asked, looking at them.

"No, but it's a free country and we'll go if we want too," Harley said. "I, for one, would like to get to know Sonja."

"You're just horny," his brother said, shaking his head while Harley shrank back from the looks both Tommy and Kimberly where giving him.

"Quinn, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, laughing nervously. "Quinn, he's such a joker!"

Elliot shook his head.

"If you three will excuse us," he said, glancing at them before returning his attention to Sonja.

"Sonja, I don't think this is a good idea," Tommy said.

"Don't worry, Dad, I've got everything I need," Sonja replied, moving away from his side to join Elliot.

"You guys wanna ride?" Johnny asked.

"We don't need one," Elliot replied. "I've gotta car."

"Sonja, I want you back here at five o'clock," Tommy said.

"Got'cha," she said, nodding before looking at Elliot.

"After you," he said, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him.

"Guys, could you...?" Tommy started to ask, but Johnny held up his right hand.

"Don't worry, Tommy, we'll look out for her," he said, smiling before he turned and followed after the pair, Quinn and Harley following him.

When they where gone, Jason came into the building with Billy and Zack.

"What was up with that?" he asked, walking up to his friend.

"I don't know. He said he heard about the break in at the coffee place down the street," Tommy replied. "And overheard you three talking about Sonja going to the Youth Center."

"We weren't talking about that," Zack said.

"And we never saw that boy walk up or past us," Billy added.

"Who is he?" Kimberly asked.

"He's a bully," Tommy replied, looking at her. "He beat up a thirteen year old boy for looking at him wrong, and instead of sending him to the juvenile detention center, or prison, they sent him here to work with me and Jason."

"Is it working?"

"We don't know," Jason replied. "The kid's as cold as the North Pole. He won't crack a smile unless it's while he's hurting someone."

"And you let our daughter go off with him?"

"Johnny and the twins will keep an eye on her," Tommy replied. "They're good boys."

"And they're students of yours?"

"Kind of, in exchange for lessons they clean the place at night," Jason replied. "That's probably why they where here today."

"Either way, you sent Sonja out with a group of young men she doesn't know," Kimberly said. "And we don't know when that wanna be Ranger will show up again."

"She'll be fine, Kim."

"You better be right, Thomas."

_**A/N:**__ For those of you who read my WWE fics, you know who Quinn, Harley (in passing) and Johnny are. If you don't, check out my other stuff. Also, keep voting on whether you think Sonja will become a Power Ranger or not._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So, you're, um, working with my dad?" Sonja asked, looking at the young man sitting in the drivers seat of the little black BMW.

"Yes," Elliot replied, glancing the young woman.

"That's cool. How long have you been working with him?"

"Two months."

"Oh."

For awhile, the drive was made in silence until Elliot said,

"How come Kyoshi Tommy never mentioned you or your mother before?"

"I don't know," Sonja replied, shrugging. "He's gotta reason for it and he'll say something when he's ready."

"You're nothing like them."

"Excuse me?"

"Your parents. You're nothing like them," the young man replied."Your father is confident, strong, and willing to help anyone who needs it, your mom is the same way. But you, you're not."

"Then what am I?"

"Head strong but unsure of yourself."

"For a bully, you're pretty insightful, you know that?"

Elliot looked at her for a second as they came to a red light.

"I'm not really a bully," he said, looking at the traffic signal again.

"You're not? According to my father you are."

"It was a misunderstanding between me and my neighbor," he replied. "and six of his friends."

"They ganged up on you?" Sonja asked.

Elliot nodded as the light turned green and he started through the intersection.

"Yeah, I don't know what their problem with me was," he replied. "I didn't want to bust out the moves, but they where beating me down."

"Bust out the moves?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, you know, the karate and the tai kwon do. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

"And in the end, you're the one who got into trouble."

"Unfortunately. The cops said because I was bigger then the six, one of whom had hit me with a shovel, and knew martial arts, I could've killed one of them."

"What happened to the younger kids?"

"A month of community service and two weeks in juvey."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, it was, my family had to move to the other side of town and I started working with Kyoshi Tommy," he said. "And I have a lot to thank him for."

"Like what?"

"Just being there for me. I know he doesn't really like me, but he's been around more then my own father has," Elliot replied.

"Well, maybe if you lightened up a little bit and weren't so serious all of the time, Dad might like you more," Sonja said. "You know, have fun while you're training instead of being Mr. Stoney."

"Have fun? How can I have fun when I was forced to do this?"

"When I was little, my mom started training me to be a gymnast and I hated it. I spent hours training and was home schooled so I could focus on just that one thing, that's why I came back to Angel Grove, but now that I think about it, I did have fun with my training, especially when she worked with me."

"What about now?" Elliot asked. "Are you still having fun?"

"I stopped the gymnastics training last month and I had planned on picking up my martial arts training again, but some things came up recently."

"Like the break in?"

"Yeah, like that, and we've had to put it on hold," Sonja said, then she looked at him again. "How'd you know about the break in?"

"I heard the guy at the coffee house down the street talking about it," he replied. "He'd been on his way to work when he saw that the windows looked busted out and Jason coming back outside."

"Okay, what about my dad wanting to put me to work at that youth center place? How did you know about that?"

"I didn't. I was just guessing on that one," he said, face tinging pink. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out, but then those three geeks showed up."

Remembering the three young men who had shown up at the school, Sonja looked back to see the bronze and gold colored van they had piled into following them.

"They certainly are different."

Elliot snorted as he pulled into a parking space.

"That's putting it lightly," he said, looking at her as he shut off the car, then he looked at the building before them. "Well, here it is. Angel Grove's famous Youth Center."

"Looks like the youth center in San Francisco, only not covered in gang tags," Sonja said as they got out of the car.

"This is where the good kids go to hang out and have fun," Elliot said, giving the young woman a very fake smile before it disappeared and the stoic look returned. "The place's only saving grace is that Ernie makes a killer Triple Berry Pineapple smoothie."

"Dude, why'd you try to lose us?" Quinn asked, walking over to where Elliot and Sonja stood.

"Did I do that?" the dark haired young man asked, feigning surprise. "I'm not sorry at all for doing it, so go away."

"Seriously, man, you need a hug," the tall blonde said, shaking his head.

"Touch me and I don't care what Kyoshi Tommy says, I'll kick your ass into next year."

Sonja stood looking between the two young men.

"C'mon, you twit," Harley said, taking his brother by the arm and pulling him back. "We're all supposed to be here to have a good time."

"It'll be great when you guys leave," Elliot said, then he turned to Sonja. "Shall we?"

"Sure," she said, following him towards the building.

"Quinn, you need to leave him alone," Johnny said, looking at his friend.

"He's right, man. One of these days, Elliot's going to put the hurt on your ass," Harley said as he started after Sonja and Elliot, Johnny at his side.

"Let him try," Quinn said, smiling coldly before following after his brother and friend.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Tommy, if you don't want her hanging out with the boys, just call her," Kimberly said, pausing in her task of sweeping up broken glass.

"No, it'll be good for her to spend some time with kids her age," he replied as he and Jason pulled up the shredded mats.

"You mean the twins and Johnny but not Elliot, right?" Jason asked.

The older man only nodded. "There's somethin' not right about Elliot, you know? He's always so serious."

"You said he beat up a thirteen year old, why is he here instead of in jail or a detention center?" Kimberly asked.

"It was his first offense," Tommy replied. "And the judge, along with the victims parents and Elliot's, agreed it would be better for him to learn some discipline instead of sitting in juvey or jail."

"Is it working?"

"He's been here for two months and if he's improved, we can't tell. He's so serious all of the time," Jason replied. "I've never seen the kid smile or socialize with the other kids."

"Sonja said something about he just needs a friend," Tommy said, looking at his wife. "I told her to stay away from him."

"And what a great job you did of doing that, Tommy," Kimberly said as she went back to work. "Letting her walk out the door with the little thug while you stood there staring at him."

"I didn't see you trying to stop her, Kimberly."

"Guys, c'mon," Jason said, looking between his friends. "We're supposed to be working together, not fighting."

"Jason's right," she said. "The important thing is that we know where Sonja's at and who she's with if something goes wrong."

"Right," her husband said, nodding. "We'll do what we can here, then go to the Youth Center."

"Ah, the time honored tradition of parents embarrasing their children," Jason said, smiling. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and finish what I can."

"No, we can go later, Jason," Tommy said. "It'll give Sonja time to get comfortable around the boys before we show up."

"Let's leave her alone, Tommy," Kimberly said. "Didn't you say she needs to spend time with people her own age?"

"Yeah, just not Elliot Johnson," he replied.

"If she's with the other three boys, and you trust them, then she'll be fine. Let's just leave her alone."

Tommy snorted and walked off across the room, leaving Jason shaking his head and Kimberly smirking.

****The Youth Center****

"Well?"

"You're right, this is awesome."

"Told ya."

Sonja smiled as she took another sip of the Triple Berry Pineapple smoothie Elliot had bought her before looking at the man behind the counter again.

"Your parents spent every day here," Ernie said.

"Why?" she asked, giving him a funny look. "What'd they do?"

"Hung out, worked with kids, your dad and Jason even taught some self-defense classes," he replied. "A lot of Angel Grove Highs school functions are held here, too, so they did a lot of volunteer work setting up for dances, charity events."

"Nerd stuff," Elliot said, smirking.

"And speaking of _"nerd stuff"_, you boys are helping set up for the Summer Jam. It starts on Saturday."

"What's the Summer Jam?" Sonja asked.

"It's a street fair," Ernie explained.

"Sounds like fun. Do you need anymore help?"

"Sure. We could use the extra hand. Be here tomorrow morning at nine sharp."

"I'll be here," Sonja said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you kids tomorrow," Ernie said, then he moved off to help two girls who had walked up.

Sonja looked at Elliot.

"If you can give me a lift, that is?"

The young man sat staring at her before looking at the bar top in front of him. "If you don't want too, just say so, Elliot."

"No, no, I can give you a ride," he said, looking at her. "It's just that since the...the incident, no one other then my mom's wanted to spend time with me, willingly."

"Everyone else is stupid," the girl said. "Why don't you just tell them what really happened?"

"I've tried and nobody believes me."

"Because you're a hot-headed asshole," Quinn said, putting himself between the two. "Sonja, why don't you come and hang out with us?"

"She's talking to me, Quinn," Elliot said. "So go away."

"I can talk to you both," Sonja said, smiling at both boys, then the three looked around when a melodic tone was heard. "So I want the two of you to shake hands and be nice."

The two young men stared at one another. "C'mon, I know you can do it. It's easy."

Quinn held out his left hand and Elliot took it with his right, the two giving a very weak shake. "There you go! Was that so hard?"

"I need to wash my hands," the blonde said, backing away.

Elliot just shook his head while Sonja watched Quinn hurry away.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty**

"Well, well your mighty Crimson Ranger certainly is making progress." Rita said.

"Will you shut up?" Zedd snapped, glaring at her. "I don't see you doing anything to get the girl."

"Oh, I have a plan," she replied, smiling deviously.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, my dear, but right now, let's have some fun with the Rangers. Goldar!"

"Yes, my Empress?"

"Take the Putties and have some fun with the Rangers," Rita replied.

Goldar laughed before he vanished.

"How is this going to help the Crimson Ranger get the girl?" Zedd asked.

Rita shrugged.

"It probably won't, but it'll be fun to watch," she replied.

**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR****

"Where are you staying?"

Kimberly looked up to find Tommy standing a foot away, watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Where are you staying?" he asked again.

"Oh, at the Angel Grove Inn," she replied. "I'm hoping we won't be in town much longer."

"Kimberly, you know with everything going on that you just can't up and leave again," he said.

"I know, but I'm hoping that by taking Sonja home, everything will go back to normal."

"Our lives have never been normal."

"For awhile mine was, Tommy, and so was our daughters," Kimberly said. "Now she's been drawn into the world we thought we'd left behind. I don't want her living the life we did."

"Is that why you kept her hidden away from the world?" he asked.

"That's part of it," she said. "I was also afraid that you would come and take her from me."

"I would've never done that, Kimberly."

"I realized that after awhile, but I still don't want..."

_"GUYS!"_ Jason yelled as the school suddenly filled with Putties and an all too familiar growling laugh filled the room.

"Goldar," Tommy said as the winged warrior appeared.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it White Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"The girl."

"Never," Kimberly spat.

"Very well then. Putties, destroy them!"

The first Putties where down before they knew what hit them as Jason and Tommy rushed to meet them head on while Kimberly hung back.

"While you're busy here, I'll find the girl and take her back to my masters!"

"No!" Kimberly shouted, pushing and shoving her way through the Putties in an attempt to get at Goldar, but the monster disappeared in a flash. "Tommy! He's going after Sonja!"

**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**

"You can pull off a near perfect round house kick, but you can't do a hand stand?"

"Hey, neither of them are...easy."

Sonja couldn't help but laugh as Elliot attempted to do a hand stand, only to fall flat on his back.

"C'mon, man, it's easy," Harley said, putting his hands on the floor and kicking his legs up into the air.

"I'd do it, but I've got weak wrists," Johnny said, watching as Elliot tried again to do a hand stand only to fall again.

"Here, let me help you," Sonja said, helping the young man stand. "Alright, you're going to put your hands on the floor and lift your right leg."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to hold onto your leg, and when I tell you, lift your left, okay?"

"Um, alright," Elliot said, leaning over and putting his hands on the mat again.

"Lift your right leg," Sonja said, stepping back a little bit.

When Elliot lifted his leg, she took hold of his ankle. "Now, you're left."

"Sonja..."

"It's okay," she said, holding onto his legs and helping him straighten them. "Find your center."

"How?"

"Just shift your body, you'll know when you've found it," she replied, smiling as she let him go and stepped back.

Elliot wobbled, but regained his balance and stayed up right. "You're doing it!"

"I can do that too."

Looking back, Sonja smiled when she saw Quinn walking towards her.

"But can you do it like Sonja?" Elliot asked as he fell over.

"How does she do it?" the blonde asked, looking at the young woman.

"Like you guys," she replied.

"No, no, like you did at the dojo yesterday," Elliot said as he stood up.

"That was a one time thing. I promised my dad I wouldn't do it again."

"C'mon, one more time," he cajoled, smirking. "I'll even catch you if you fall."

Harley, Quinn and Johnny exchanged looks before looking at the two again.

For a moment Sonja stood and stared at the young man before she sighed.

"Fine," she said, then she went and grabbed two chairs, sitting them back to back before spacing them apart with room for her to stand between them. "Someone needs to sit on them."

"For what?" Harley asked.

Sonja was going to answer him, but the building shaking interrupted her.

"Earthquake!" someone yelled as all hell broke lose.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

_**A/N1: A special thank you to HunterBradley, RKF22, weathergirl17248 and brankel1 for the reviews.**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, looking around at the people panicking while Ernie was trying to restore order.

"An earthquake, moron," Elliot snapped as the shaking continued.

"We need to get out of here," Quinn said.

"He's right," Sonja said, looking between the boys. "We've gotta get out of here, now."

"Let's go," Harley said, heading for the doors.

"Harley, you're going the wrong way!" Quinn shouted after his brother as the short haired blonde disappared towards the Youth Center's locker rooms.

"C'mon, man, we can't stop him," Johnny said, trying to pull his friend towards the exits but the taller boy wasn't having any of it.

"No, I've gotta get my brother!" he shouted, running in the same direction his brother had gone.

"Sonja, where are you going?" Elliot asked when the girl started after the long haired twin.

"To help him!" she called back.

Shaking his head, Elliot ran after her with Johnny hot on his heels.

"We should just leave'em here," he said.

"No we cahhhhhh!"

Elliot smacked into her back, almost knocking her into the gold clad winged monster looming over them.

"What in the fuck is that?!" Johnny shouted, skidding to a stop behind Elliot.

"I...I...don't know!" Sonja exclaimed, backing up into the young man behind her.

Out of reflex, Elliot put his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest as the monster stalked them.

"I am Goldar," the monster growled. "And you will come with me, Sonja Oliver."

"You look like one of the Wicked Witches winged monkeys," Johnny said, "Only on steroids."

Sonja screamed again when Goldar reached for her, and Elliot shoved her back into Johnny.

"Get her out of here," he said, not looking back as he took up a defensive stance.

"Elliot, no," Sonja protested as Johnny tried to drag her off.

"Sonja, we've gotta go," the young man said, trying to pull her towards the exit.

"We've gotta help him, Johnny," she said, jerking her arm from his grasp and running back to help Elliot.

"Why do I keep getting dragged into crap like this?" he asked, more to himself then anyone around him, as he followed the girl.

They took up positions on either side of Elliot. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Send him back to Oz," the taller brunette said, smirking.

**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**

If anyone saw them arrive, they paid no attention or thought it was a trick of the earthquake.

"They're still here," Tommy said as he pushed his way through the throng of freightend and confused people milling around the parking lot.

"How do you know?" Kimberly asked, following him.

"Elliot's car and the twins' van are still here," he replied.

"And they're not leaving, Rangers."

"Not him again," Jason said when the Crimson Ranger appeared before them.

"Where is my daughter?" Kimberly demanded.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands," the Crimson Ranger replied, chuckling. "I can't say the same for you, though."

Kimberly looked between Tommy and Jason before the trio took up defensive stances.

"Do you honestly think you three fossils can defeat me?"

"Honestly? No, but we're going to knock your cocky ass down a few pegs," Jason replied.

The Crimson Ranger laughed again.

"Old fools," he said, then he attacked.

Tommy jumped back when the younger Ranger threw a punch at him, countering it with one of his own that caught the younger person in chest, knocking them back a few steps.

"Jason, Kimberly, find Sonja!" he yelled as he ducked another punch.

"Right," they said as they both ran for the Youth Center, leaving Tommy on his own.

**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**MMPR**

"Hold still you little worms!"

"Over here, Monkey-boy!"

Goldar growled in frustration when he took a swing at Johnny, the boy dancing out his way. "Missed!"

"Here boy! Over here, c'mon!" Sonja taunted, gesturing for the winged warrior towards her, then she whistled and patted her leg like she would when calling a dog. "Good boy! C'mere!"

"Stupid girl," he growled, stalking towards her, but found himself being knocked a few feet side ways when Elliot slammed into him.

"Leave her alone," the boy said, backing away from the monster.

Snarling, Goldar raised his sword and swung it towards Elliot, the boy ducking and rushing forward to catch the monster around the middle in a tackle.

_"DOG PILE!"_ Quinn shouted, appearing from out of no where and diving on top of Elliot and Goldar, the monster roaring in anger as he threw the two boys aside.

They both hit the wall, slumping to the floor, unconscious.

"You bastard!" Johnny shouted, running across the room but he was knocked backwards by a vicious back hand from the gold warrior.

"Finally, we're alone," he said, looking at Sonja and stalking towards her. "Come with me, and I'll let your friends live."

"Like I'd go with you, bone breath," she said, glaring at him. "What do you want with me?"

"My masters want you so they can destroy the Power Rangers!"

The girl stood staring at the beast wide eyed.

"Like hell they will!" she yelled, grabbing the nearest stationary object.

A knocked over chair.

She ran at Goldar, swinging it at him. "Leave me and my family alone!"

_The girl's not easily frightened like my master thought, _ he thought, growling when the chair connected with his head._ She's like her parents. Head strong and willing to risk her life for her friends._

Before she could hit him again, Goldar flashed from the room, leaving Sonja panting in anger and looking around in confusion.

"Sonja!?"

Looking back, she saw her mother and Jason run into the room. "Sonja!"

Dropping the chair, she ignored her mother and instead went to check on Elliot and Quinn.

"What happened?" Jason asked, joining her.

"Some weird monkey dog looking thing showed up," she replied, not looking at the older man. "And wanted to take me, but the boys wouldn't let him touch me."

Elliot groaned, eyes fluttering open to find Sonja and Jason staring down at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That freak threw you and Quinn across the room," the girl replied quietly, unconsciously reaching down to run her fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Like I went ten rounds with Master Tommy and lost," he replied, wincing as he sat up.

"You'd have been better off fighting Tommy," Jason said.

"What was that thing?"

"I'll tell ya later," the older man said, helping the younger stand up. "We need to check on Quinn and Johnny."

"Sonja, are you alright?" Kimberly asked, pulling her daughter away from the young men.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, looking around. "Where's Dad?"

"He's...busy," her mother replied.

Wide eyed, the girl turned and ran towards the doors.

_**A/N:**__ Alright my little caterpillars, here is a new chapter for you. A new poll will be up tomorrow and that's about it. So keep those reviews coming (flames will be deleted)._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Just give up, old man," the Crimson Ranger said as he stalked Tommy.

"You first," he spat as they circled each other.

"Give me the girl, and I'll leave."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

The two rushed each other, colliding in a flurry of kicks and punches.

The Crimson Ranger snarled, blocking one of Tommy's punches and tried to counter with one of his own but the older Ranger was quicker and more skilled, and found himself staggering back after a hard kick to the stomach.

"You are not taking my daughter from me," Tommy said, catching the younger Ranger in a headlock. "I lost her once, I'm not doin' it again."

"We'll see about that!"

"Dad!"

Looking towards the building, Tommy saw Sonja running towards them.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the Crimson Ranger elbowed the older man in the stomach and flipped him over his shoulder to the ground before turning to face the girl running towards them.

"Get away from him!" she yelled, skidding to a stop.

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"I'm sure you...ooff!"

The Crimson Ranger doubled over after Sonja kicked him in the stomach.

Without waiting for him to recover, she swept his legs out from under him, knocking him to his back, hard.

"C'mon, buddy, I don't have all day," she said, watching as the Ranger rolled around on the ground, groaning. "Fight me, or get your ass out of here."

"Sonja, don't," Tommy said, pulling himself to his knees.

She glanced at her father, but said nothing as she returned her attention to the person on the ground.

"This isn't over," the Crimson Ranger said before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"We need to have another talk," the girl said, looking at her father when he came to stand next to her.

"What about?" he asked.

"The monkey dog that attacked me and the guys inside."

Looking around, Tommy noticed more people where starting to gather.

"Inside," he said, taking Sonja's hand in his and leading her towards the building again.

****Mean While****

"We've gotta find Harley," Quinn said, looking between Jason and Kimberly. "If anything happened to him..."

"It's alright, Quinn," the older man said. "I'm sure your brothers..."

"Quinn!"

"Harley!"

The long haired young man pushed the adults aside and sprinted across the room to where his brother, sporting a black eye and split lip, stood, hugging him.

"Where were you?!"

"I was hidding in the bathroom."

"Dude, I thought that flying dog had gotten you," Quinn said, hugging his brother again.

"Flying dog?" Harley asked, staring at his twin in confusion.

"Yeah, I came looking for you then heard Sonja screaming, so I went back to see what was wrong," his brother replied. "I saw Elliot tackeling what looked like a flying dog wearing gold armor."

"His name is Goldar."

The twins, along with Jason, Kimberly and Elliot, who was helping Johnny, looked towards the entrance to see Tommy and Sonja standing there, the girl wrapped around her father.

"That's what he, I guess it's a he, said," Elliot said. "And that his "masters" wanted Sonja."

"He said the same thing at the school," Kimberly said, looking towards her husband and daughter.

"So I didn't grab my mom's water bottle by mistake then?" Quinn asked. "That thing was real?"

"No, Quinn, you didn't," Tommy said, looking at the boy. "And he's very real, and very dangerous."

"Could've fooled me," Jason said, smirking.

"It was dangerous for the kids to try and face him," Kimberly said, looking around at the five teenagers, giving her daughter a pointed look.

"What was I supposed to do?" Elliot asked. "Let that thing take Sonja?"

"He said his masters want me so they can destroy the Power Rangers," the girl said, looking up at her father.

"The Power Rangers?" Harley asked, watching his brother cross the room to check on Johnny. "They're not real."

"Trust me, dude, they are," Sonja said.

"Sounds like you got our mom's water bottle," Harley said, then he looked around. "The important thing is that we're all okay."

The adults looked at one another, before Jason said,

"Yeah, we're all okay."

_**A/N:**__ Keep voting and keep the reviews a'comin!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Geez, and you freaked out about me falling," Sonja said, wincing when she saw the bruises covering her fathers torso. "You look like you got trampled by a bull."

"I feel like I did," Tommy said. "Whomever the Crimson Ranger is, he's a born fighter."

"Why didn't you just morph or whatever it is you've gotta do?"

"Too many on lookers," Kimberly said, walking into the room.

After leaving the Youth Center, and reassuring Jason and the boys they would be fine, Tommy had taken Sonja and Kimberly back to his loft.

"And you shouldn't have run in like that, Sonja."

"Dad, I was trying to help you. I didn't see Mom or Jason out there with you," the girl stated, looking at her mother before looking at her father again.

"He sent us after you," Kimberly said. "And your father's right, young lady, you should've stayed with me."

"And let Dad get his ass kicked by some punk pretending to be a Ranger? Yeah, I don't think so."

The Olivers looked at one another before looking at their daughter again.

"Sonja, we're serious," Tommy said. "What you did was stupid and dangerous."

"And what you guys did at my age wasn't?" she asked, looking between them. "I shouldn't even be here because you two shouldn't be alive!"

"Sonja Nevaeh, don't yell at us," her mother said. "Just stop it."

"Mom, you stop it," the girl said, looking at the older woman. "You're always telling me that, and I'm tired of it. I thought coming back here would help fix our family, but it's not. I've got some freaks out to get me to get at you guys and all you two can do is bicker then double team me. I through. Done. The towel has been thrown in!"

"Sonja..." Tommy started to say, but the girl held up her hands and walked between her parents, heading for the bedroom. "Sonja, come back here."

The reply he got was the door slamming shut.

"I knew I should've just taken her home as soon as I got into town," Kimberly said. "Twenty four hours with you and she's got an attitude."

"No, Kim, she's acting like a girl her age should," Tommy said. "You've kept her shut away from the world for the last fifteen years."

She was going to respond to his comment but a knock on the front door interrupted her.

Frowning, Tommy crossed the room to the front door, looking out the window before answering the door and seeing Billy, Zack and Jason outside.

Curious about why the three men where at his home, he opened the door to let them in.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked, closing the door behind Jason.

"I told'em what went down today," Jason replied. "We had our suspicions about Elliot..."

"You thought Elliot was the Crimson Ranger?"

The adults looked back to see Sonja standing behind them, none of them having heard the bed room door open.

"He has the attitude," her father replied.

"And it was just weird how he knew about the break in and your folks wanting you to work at the Youth Center," Zack said.

"He told you how he heard about the break in," she said, looking around. "And he just made up the story about hearing you talking about sending me to work for Ernie."

"And you would know this how, Sonja?" Kimberly asked.

"He told me on the way to the Youth Center," the young woman replied. "And he told me what really happened with that kid you claimed he beat up."

"What claim? He beat the crap out of another kid," Tommy said. "For no reason."

"He had a reason, Dad. Did anyone think ask him his side of the story?"

"We know the story," Jason said. "He jumped the kid, who was walking down the street alone, and beat him up."

Sonja snorted.

"Wow, some "super heroes" you guys are," she said, looking at the adults. "When I was little, the Power Rangers on TV never judged anyone based on looks or attitude and they always listened to both sides of the story, except when fighting the bad guys then they just blew them up."

"What's your point, honey?" Kimberly asked.

"My point is, did anyone ask Elliot his side of the story after hearing what the "victims" family had to say?"

Tommy and Jason looked at one another before looking at the girl again. "I didn't think so."

"What, exactly, happened, then, Sonja?"

"It's not my place to tell you, so talk to him," she said.

"Sonnie-bear, you've only known him for day," Tommy said. "He could be lying."

"I don't think he is, Dad. Seriously, talk to him. You'd be surprise by what he has to say," the girl said, then she held out her hand. "I need the keys."

"Keys for what?"

"The gym. I'm in a bad mood now and I need to take my frustration out on something," she replied. "In San Francisco, I'd go for a walk but I don't know this area. So it's either pummel a dummy or you and Mom listen to me bitch about how bad my life is."

Without a word, Tommy tossed her his keys and the group watched as the girl left.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Sonja sighed as she trotted down the stairs.

_I wish they would just sit down and talk,_ she thought, shaking her head._ But no, instead they argue with each other then double team me about trying to help Dad. Maybe I should've gone to Cousin Nancy's house instead of coming here. At least with her, all I'd have to do is muck out horse stalls._

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she paused and looked around, having heard something moving in the bushes that hid her fathers home, somewhat, from view.

_That wasn't the wind._

"Hello?" she called, looking around.

"Sonja."

The girl jumped, spinning around when someone grabbed her shoulder, punching the person who came up behind her.

She gasped when she found Elliot, both hands now covering his bleeding nose, standing behind her.

"Elliot," she said, "Oh my God. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," he said, taking a step back, then both teenagers looked up when they heard,

"What in the hell is he doing here?"

Tommy was standing at the top of the stairs, a none too happy glare directed at the bleeding young man.

"I came to see if Sonja was alright, sir," Elliot replied.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Sonja said, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Use the hose on him."

"Daddy."

Still glaring at the young man, Tommy nodded then turned around and went back inside. "C'mon, Elliot."

"Sonja, you don't have to do this," he said, but he allowed her to guide him up the stairs.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I hurt you and I have to fix it."

"No, really, it's not a big deal," he said, pausing at the threshold of the door when he found not only Tommy staring at him but Jason, Billy, Zack and Kimberly.

"Tommy, what'd you do to that boy?" she asked, looking from Elliot to her husband.

"I didn't do anything," he replied. "Yet."

"I did it, Mom," Sonja said, pushing Elliot into the room.

"Why?"

"I startled her, Mrs. Oliver," the boy said.

"So she punched you?"

"Yeah. I need to get him cleaned up," Sonja said, taking Elliot's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"To the bathroom so I can get him cleaned up," she replied.

"Leave him out here and bring what you need to him."

Sonja sighed and rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

"Sit down," she said, gesturing to the sofa.

"In the kitchen," her father said. "I don't want blood on my furniture."

Taking the young man's hand again, she led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly, patting him on the shoulder before she walked away.

A tense and awkward silecen fell over the room and Elliot looked at the floor to avoid the stares of the adults.

Sonja came back into the room carrying a towel and wet wash cloth.

"Here," she said, handing both out to the young man before turning to look at the adults. "Since he's here, talk to him."

Elliot looked up from wiping the blood from his face.

"Talk to me about what?" he asked.

"What you told me this afternoon," Sonja said, looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because we want to hear your side of the story," Tommy said.

"You mean when those six kids jumped me for no reason?" the young man asked. "And then I got into trouble for defending myself because I'm _"bigger"_ and more _"dangerous"_ then they where? That story?"

"Yeah, that one."

"The day the _"assault"_ happened, I was getting ready to leave for school when the kid next door and five of his buddies showed up. I asked them what wanted and the little shit just grinned at me before they jumped me," the young man said. "The next thing I know, I'm on the ground being kicked, and at one point, hit with a shovel. I had no choice but to fight back, unfortunately for the kid, his friends took off because they didn't think I _would_ fight back."

"Did anyone see what happened?" Billy asked, going into lawyer mode.

"Yeah, my mom had seen what happened. She's the one who called the cops, but by the time they got there, the neighbor kids mom had shown up from where ever she'd been and told'em she'd seen the entire fight. That I had jumped her son and beaten him to a bloody pulp."

"And the cops believed her?" Jason asked.

Elliot nodded, looking at him.

"Yes sir, even my dad doubts what Mom and I told the cops," he said, then he looked at Tommy. "That's why I agreed to work with you, sir. Even though I had the feeling you really didn't want to help me after hearing what had happened, I knew you wouldn't give up on me either. You've been more of a father figure then my own dad has."

Sonja looked at her father, one eye brow raised.

"Well?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied, shaking his head. "The kid was half your size, Elliot."

"And had five other kids helping him, Dad," Sonja said in her new friends defense. "I'm sure you guys know what it's like to be alone and attacked."

The adults looked at one another.

They knew very well what it was like to be alone and fighting to defend themselves.

"Sonja's right," Zack said. "We, of all people, know what it's like."

Elliot looked around in confusion, but kept his questions to himself as he looked at Sonja again.

"I, uh, need to get home," he said, standing up. "My mom's probably freaking out."

"Okay," she said, nodding. "I'll walk you out."

Smiling nervously, the young man only nodded to the adults as he followed Sonja.

_**A/N:**__ If this chapter sucked, I apologize. While I was working on it, I got a phone call that a friend and co-worker passed away over the weekend and I just wasn't really into doing any thing the last couple of days. As always, read, review and keep voting because soon, a new Ranger will be joining the ranks._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

_**A/N 1: Sorry it took me so long to get this updated. I was updating my WWE fics and working at my day job. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"I'm sorry for that," Sonja said, scuffing the ground with the toe of her shoe.

"It's okay, I'm used to having the Kyoshis staring at me," Elliot replied. "They don't trust me around the other students. Actually no one trusts me anymore, except for my mom."

"I trust you."

"You just met me, Sonja," the young man said.

"And you risked your life to protect me from a flying monkey dog today," she said. "I think that makes you pretty trust worthy, Elliot."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Sonja reached out and poked the young man in the stomach.

"You need to lighten up, dude," she said, smiling when he blushed. "That might be a part of your problem. If you weren't so serious all of the time, people might start liking you again."

"I don't have much to be happy about right now, Sonja."

"Sure you do! You've got your mom, who's standing beside you through this crap, you've got friends..."

"Those three doofs aren't my friends."

"Okay, you've got me. I'll be your friend," she said. "If you want to be friends."

For a moment the young man was silent.

"Sure," he said, giving her a small smile. "I'd like that."

"Great, I'll give you my number," Sonja said, pulling a pen from her back pocket and taking Elliots hand, writing her phone number on it. "Find out if Ernie still needs help setting up for that Summer Jam thing, and if there's still going to be a Summer Jam, then let me know what's going on."

He nodded, afraid to look up when from the corner of his eye he saw Tommy appear at the top of the stairs again.

"Okay," he said, then he pulled his hand from hers and walked away. "I'll see you later, Sonja!"

"Bye!" she called back, then she sighed before she turned around and headed off around the side of the building.

"I know that look."

Tommy looked back to find Kimberly standing behind him.

"What look?" he asked.

"The look on our daughters face," she replied. "It was the same look I had when I first saw you."

"But I wasn't on probabtion for kicking the crap out of a little kid."

"Tommy, c'mon, give the kid a chance," she said, putting her left hand on his shoulder. "For Sonja?"

"I can't do it, Kim," he said, shaking his head. "There's something about the kid I don't trust."

"Even after he told you that you're more like a father to him then his own and that despite the fact he knew you don't like him, he knew you wouldn't give up on him?"

Tommy was quiet, staring at the area where Sonja and Elliot had just been before looking at his wife again.

"For Sonja, and that's it. The first time he does something to hurt her or piss me off, he's gone," he said.

"Let's hope he doesn't do either," she said, then she gave him a gentle push. "Go and find, Sonnie. Billy wants to take us out for dinner."

"He's not paying," Tommy said, heading down the stairs.

"Yes I am!" they heard their friend yelled.

"No, you're not, Cranston!"

Kimberly just shook her head as she went back inside.

"Sonja?" Tommy called, walking in the same direction his daughter had gone.

_Maybe she went around back, _he thought, looking around when he didn't see his daughter any where.

Heading for the back of the building, he frowned when he still couldn't find Sonja. _Where could she have gone? She doesn't know the neighborhood and I didn't see her leave with Elliot, he headed up the street and she went this way. I would've seen her trying to follow him._

Turning around, he ran back towards the front of the building and up the stairs.

****Mean While****

_Not again_, Sonja thought, looking around at the blinking lights of the Command Center.

But there was one difference from her first visit.

She was alone.

"Hello?" she called. "Alpha? Gi...I mean Zordon? Anyone?"

From behind her, she thought she heard people talking and started walking towards the voices.

She passed by the viewing globe, the "screen" fuzzy with snowy static.

"Hey, is anyone here?" the girl called, walking farther into the gloom.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the room, causing her to throw her arm up to protect her eyes.

That was the last thing she remembered seeing.

****Angel Grove...****

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kimberly asked, staring up at her husband.

"Sonja is gone, Kim. I can't find her anywhere," Tommy replied.

"Did she leave with Elliot?" Jason asked.

"No, he went one way, she went the other and even if she followed him, I would've seen'em walking away together."

"Then where could she have gone, Tommy?"

"I don't know. She said she doesn't know the area, so she couldn't have wandered off."

Zack was going to ask a question, but a familiar musical tone was heard.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason said, looking at his communicator.

_"Rangers, the Crimson Ranger has been sighted at Angel Grove Park," _ Zordon replied._"Along with one of Zedd and Rita's monsters. Hurry Rangers, innocent lives are in danger from this imposter!"_

"We're on our way," Tommy said, looking at his friends.

"What about Sonja?" Kimberly asked. "We can't just..leave her, Tommy."

"Whever she's at, it's safer then where we're going," he replied, before looking at the other three men. "Let's go, guys."

In less then a split second, the group went from being in Tommy's home to the park.

_**A/N:**__ The poll has been closed, a new threat has joined the picture and a new Ranger will arrive._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

_**A/N: Has one else noticed that just about every fight on MMPR took place in Angel Grove park? And I'm using the old school Zords/Coins.**_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_**Angel Grove Park**_

In a split second, the group had gone from Tommy's home to the park, landing in the middle of an attack by the Crimson Ranger.

"Well, well! The golden oldies showed up!" he called, laughing evilly.

"Are we clear?" Tommy asked, glaring at the evil Ranger.

Zack and Jason looked around, seeing no one in sight, both nodding. "Good. Let's do it!"

"Do what? Take your fiber?" the Crimson Ranger asked.

"It's Morphin' time! Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"No! It's not possible! My master told me you where powerless!" the Crimson Ranger shouted when, instead of facing a group of powerless humans, he was now faced with the original Rangers.

"Your _"master"_ was wrong, pal," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, we're just full of surprises," Jason added.

"Well, so am I," the Crimson Ranger stated, then he gave a sharp whistle and the area was soon filled with Putties, before running off. "Later, geezers!"

"You guys deal with these morons, I'll take care of him!" Tommy said, running after the imposter Ranger.

"Not alone you're not!" Jason yelled, following his friend.

They followed the Crimson Ranger towards the basket ball courts, looking around when he suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Jason asked

"I don't know," Tommy replied, on guard as he surveyed the area. "But he's gotta be here some where."

A sudden explosion threw the two men backwards, knocking them to the ground as laughter filled the air.

"Those reflexes of yours are shot, old men," the Crimson Ranger crowed as he came out of the smoke. "You're days of...ooofff!"

Tommy and Jason looked at one another as the Crimson Ranger stumbled backwards, then at the new arrival that stood between them and the enemy.

Another Ranger.

"Who in the world?" Jason asked, watching as the new Ranger went after the Crimson Ranger, the two meeting in a flurry of kicks and punches.

The Crimson Ranger was wondering the same thing as a kick to his chest sent him tumbling backwards the ground.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pulling himself to one knee.

"I am the Jade Ranger," the new comer stated, stalking towards him. "And I have been tasked with destroying _you._"

_**A/N: **__The new Ranger has arrived, and there's a new poll up. It's fans choice of what type of creature our newbie will represent!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Jade Ranger?" the veteran Rangers echoed, looking at each other before looking at the newbie again, who was now looking at them.

"I suggest you guys deal with _that _while I deal with _him,_" the Jade Ranger said, pointing back in the direction the White and Red Rangers had come from.

The two men looked back, unseen eyes going wide as one of the strangest creatures they'd ever seen came running towards them.

It was a big, humanoid sheep.

A sheep Tommy recognized.

"Squishy Sr.," he said.

"Squishy Sr.?" Jason asked, looking at his friend.

"I'll tell you later," Tommy replied, then he rushed to meet the monster, Jason hot on his heels.

Leaving the Jade Ranger to deal with the Crimson Ranger.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" the Crimson Ranger asked as he stood up.

"I don't think I can, I _know _I can," the Jade Ranger replied.

"Bring it on!"

The two Rangers rushed each other, once again colliding in a flurry of kicks and punches.

The Jade Ranger ducked a spinning heel kick from the Crimson Ranger, lashing out with their left leg to catch the other Ranger in the knee, knocking him to the ground.

"Ready to give up?" they asked.

"You first," he snarled, flipping himself to his feet and catching the Jade Ranger in the chest with a hard punch.

The Jade Ranger gasped as the air was knocked from their lungs, stumbling back a few steps before they rushed forward, catching the Crimson Ranger in a tackle that sent them both to the ground.

"There is no chance that you'll defeat me!" he shouted, trying to push the Jade Ranger but they countered with a head butt that left him seeing stars before darkness claimed him.

"Looks like I just did," the Jade Ranger said, standing up and looking towards the fight between the Red Ranger, the White Ranger and the sheep thing. "I'll be back for you."

"Tommy, look out!" Jason shouted as the sheep monster charged at the leader of the Rangers.

"Fooolish Raaangers, you cannot deeefeeeeat meeee!" the monster exclaimed, knocking Tommy backwards several feet.

"Hey, Wool-head, leave'em alone!"

Jason looked back to see the Jade Ranger sprinting towards them, what looked like a Samurai sword in their right hand.

The sheep monster looked at the new comer, nostrils flaring in anger as it charged the Jade Ranger but then it changed directions.

Looking to see what had caught the monsters attention, Jason was horrified to see Quinn and Johnny hurling rocks at the creature.

"Here sheepy sheepy!" Quinn yelled, waving his arms in the air. "C'mon, come and get us!"

The boys were obviously unaware of the danger they where in or just didn't care.

"Hey, you guys get out of here!" Jason shouted, and for a moment he thought the boys where going to do as he said but instead, they kept throwing rocks at the sheep monster before turning around and running off, the creature hot on their heels. "Shit."

The Jade Ranger went charging past him, almost knocking him down, running after the creature.

Not knowing what to do, Jason went to check on Tommy, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, where'd that thing go?"

"After Quinn and Johnny," Jason replied.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed, standing up right.

"That thing was going after the Jade Ranger, whoever he is, and then it went after Quinn and Johnny because they where throwing rocks at it."

"Which way did they go?" the older man asked, looking around.

"Back the way we came," Jason said.

Without further comment, Tommy took off running, his friend right behind him.

_**A/N:** The voting is interesting. So far, the Raptor is in the lead, but keep them coming in because the Dragon is in close second. Hmmm...I wonder what a Raptor Dragon would look like?_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"C'mon, Lamby! Jump!" Quinn yelled down at the man-sheep that was jumping up and down trying to get at him and Johnny.

"Why're we doing this?" Johnny asked from the tree limb above the blonde.

"Because the Power Rangers needed our help, Johnny-boy," Quinn replied, then he spit on the sheep thing. "Yeah, you liked that, didn't ya?"

The monster let out a snarl and continued in its attempts to reach the two boys, before someone whistled.

The thing spun around then yelped, falling backwards when the blade of the Jade Rangers sword sliced across its chest.

"Sheep really are stupid," the Jade Ranger said, warily watching the monster rolling around on the ground before looking up. "But so are teenage boys."

"Hey, we're trying to help!" Quinn replied, frowning.

"If you want to help, go home!"

"Wow, someone needs a hug," both boys said.

"Get lost and let me deal with this little lost lamb," the Jade Ranger said as they watched the sheep-thing get to its feet.

"Well, we can't really leave if we're stuck in this tree, dude," Johnny said.

"You should've thought about that before being idiots and trying to "help"."

"For bein' a Power Ranger, you're rude," Quinn said, then he yelped when the sheep thing let out a loud bellow and charged the Jade Ranger.

Raising their sword, the Ranger charged as well, the two meeting head on.

"Oh, damn, that's gonna leave a mark!" Johnny exclaimed, wincing as as the Ranger and the sheep-man collided.

"On Sheep-boy," his friend said, grinning as he watched the Jade Ranger catch the sheep-thing in the head with a spinning heel kick.

The sheep-thing stumbled back and away from the Jade Ranger, shaking it's head and snorting before it say,

"I'll be baaaccckkk for you!"

"You're not going any where," the Jade Ranger replied, running at the monster but it disppeared in a puff of black smoke.

"How'd it do that?" Quinn asked, staring down at the Ranger, who looked up at him again.

"If you two hadn't tried to "help", I would've taken that thing out," they said, then they looked back when someone yelled at them.

The White and Red Rangers where running towards them.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Johnny yelled as the Jade Ranger ran off.

"Maybe they're late for dinner," Quinn said.

"Maybe."

Then they both looked down when they heard the White Ranger say,

"Hey, you boys come down from there."  
They looked at each other again, then at the Rangers as the brunette said,

"Tommy?"

The Rangers exchanged looks before looking at the boys as they dropped from the tree. "And before you ask how I know it's you, Tommy, I know it's you because I recognized your voice."

"This is awesome!" Quinn exclaimed, grinning. "Mr. Oliver, you're a Power Ranger?"

"How do you boys know about the Rangers?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Easy, Jason, my uncle used to hang out at the Youth Center years ago," Johnny replied, looking at the older man. "And remembered seeing the Rangers at work, but I never believed him. Until now."

Tommy and Jason looked at one another before looking at the boys again.

"They're going to have to go back with us," Jason said.

"Yeah, I know," Tommy replied.

"Go where?" Quinn asked, looking between the two.

"Some place safe," the older man replied. "Where someone we want you to talk too lives."

"We won't be long, will we? My brother's going to be in town tonight and Aunt Lindsay is making her famous "It tastes like chicken but it's really tofu" and rice casarole for dinner."

"We won't be long, boys, but we really need you to talk our friend," Jason said, then he looked back when someone called his name.

"Oh, man, look!" Quinn exclaimed, pointing at the Blue, Black and Pink Rangers as they ran towards the group.

"Quinn, calm down," Johnny said, putting his hand on the taller boys arm to keep him from bouncing around. "You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, but this is just sooo cool!" the blonde exclaimed as the other three Rangers joined the group.

"Guys, who're your friends?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Mrs. Oliver?" Quinn asked, staring at her.

Kimberly looked between Tommy and Jason, the two men holding their hands up.

"We didn't tell him," Tommy said. "They figured it out on their own."

"What're we going to do with them?" the Black Ranger asked.

"We already discussed that," Jason said. "But we need to deal with the Crimson Ranger first."

"Right," Tommy said, then he looked at the two boys again. "C'mon, boys."

Quinn whooped in delight as he ran after his teacher, Johnny and the other Rangers hot on their heels.

When they reached the area where the Jade Ranger had left the unconcious Crimson Ranger, they only found charred ground from his attack on Tommy and Jason.

"He's gone," Jason said, looking around.

"Maybe the Jade Ranger came and got him already," Tommy said.

"Jade Ranger?" Billy asked, looking at him. "There is no Jade Ranger."

"Well, tell that to the person dressed in a jade green get up like you guys are wearing," Johnny said.

"Let's get back to the command center," Tommy said, looking around at the group. "Zordon has some explaining to do."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

After leaving Tommy's place, Elliot hadn't gone straight home like he'd told Sonja he was going to do, instead, he'd gone to the park for a run and to clear his mind of everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

But one thought that wouldn't leave him alone.

_Sonja._

He sighed and shook his head as he ran off of the path and into the woods that bordered the park.

_Forget it, man, Tommy will never let you near Sonja and if you do get to be around her, he'll be there,_ he thought.

As he came up over a slight rise, he skidded to a stop when something odd caught his attention.

A person wearing a skin tight, green spandex body suit and full head helmet went running across the trail in front of him, disappearing into the bushes on the other side.

"I think I need to start wearing head gear when I'm in practice," he said to a bird that was staring at him. "Like Kyoshi Tommy suggested on day one."

Shaking his head again, he continued on his run and trying to stop thinking about Sonja but it was a harder task then he thought possible.

All he could keep thinking of was how pretty she was when she smiled, and how instead of running when that monster had shown up, she'd stayed behind to help him.

_Even after she punched me, she took care of me,_ he thought as he jumped over a fallen tree. _Then decided we're going to be friends._

_"You wanna be more then friends with her, though," _a little voice that sounded like Quinn said, suddenly popping into the young mans mind._ "Admit it, Elliot. From day one you've wanted to get to "know" Sonja more then just as a friend."_

"No I don't," he said out loud as he doubled his pace, going from an easy jog to a flat out run.

_"Yes you do," _the Quinn-voice said._ "You wanna be more then friends with Sonja. The only problem you're facing is her dad. You've gotta get past Tommy, or show him you're not the evil kid beating monster people think you are."_

Growling, Elliot ran faster, pushing himself in an attempt to force the thoughts from his mind.

_"C'mon, man, admit it. Sonja's the first girl to look at you and not see just your good looks or look at you in disgust when she found out about what you did. She sided with you, helped out fight a flying dog, and stood up to her dad in your defense. You want to be more then friends with Sonja Oliver."_

The young man grunted in pain when his left side suddenly cramped up, but he kept running, trying to make the little voice in his head go away but to no avail.

_"You wanna date Sonja, you wanna date Sonja," _the voice taunted until Elliot finally stopped running.

"Alright! You're right!" he shouted, then he looked around when he realized he wasn't on the lone trail in the woods anymore, but standing in the middle of a pick up soccer game.

"You okay, kid?" one of the men asked.

Elliot felt his face turn red as he quickly back tracked, running back into the woods.

****Mean while...****

"They figured out who we where on their own," Tommy said, standing behind Johnny and Quinn, the two boys staring in wide-eyed amazement at Zordon.

"After they "helped" distract Rita and Zedd's monster," Jason added.

"It wasn't hard to figure out who you guys where," Johnny said, forcing himself to look away from the Ranger's mentor to look at his own. "Like I said, we recognized your voices."

"And how many people can say they know the Power Rangers?" Quinn asked.

"Not many, and you boys are two of them," Tommy said.

"Jonathan, Quinn," Zordon said, drawing the boys' attention back to him. "It is imperative that this information remains secret."

The boys nodded, but remained silent. "Alpha has conducted an analysis of your backgrounds..."

"It wasn't me! It was the neighbor kid who broke those car windows!" Quinn exclaimed, eyes wide. "They tried framing me because of who my parents are."

"Quinn, it's alright," Tommy said, putting a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. "We know it wasn't your fault."

"So shut up," Johnny hissed, then he returned his attention to Zordon as the Rangers' mentor continued, choosing to ignore Quinn's outburst.

"...and we have determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, trust worthy and while it was fool hardy and extremely dangerous, brave in the face of unknown enemies when you saw the Rangers and your friends where in danger. There for, we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers identities."

The boys nodded. "Then repeat after me. I swear upon the forces of goodness..."

"I swear upon the forces of goodness," they said in unison.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Thank you, friends."

"Now that that's out of the way," Tommy said, "what do you know about the Jade Ranger, Zordon?"

"Like the Crimson Ranger, the Jade Ranger is a mystery to me, Tommy," Zordon replied.

"We don't know where she came from," Alpha said, "I've been trying to track her, but like the Crimson Ranger, she's difficult to trace."

"She?" Kimberly asked. "This new Ranger is a woman?"

"That's what the bio-readings tell me, Kimberly."

The Olivers looked at one another.

"Tommy, what if..."

"No, no," he said shaking his head, then he looked at Zordon again. "The Jade Ranger isn't Sonja, right?"

"You are correct, Tommy. Your daughter is safe at your home."

"I need to check on her," he said. "She wasn't there when we left."

"Then go, and may the Power protect you."

"C'mon, guys," Jason said, gesturing for Johnny and Quinn to join the group.

"It was nice meeting you!" Quinn said before the group disappeared.

The group materialized in the yard before Tommy's loft.

"Wow. That was so...so...Star Trek!" the young boy exclaimed, looking around.

"Yeah, just remember, you cannot tell anyone about what you know," Zack said, giving the boys pointed looks.

"Your secret is safe with us," Johnny said, nodding, then he looked at the blonde. "We've gotta get going, Quinn."

"Yeah, you've gotta get home for dinner and I've gotta go and make sure Mom and Dad didn't crash. Again," the taller boy said, then he looked at the adults. "We'll see you later, Mr. Oliver."

Tommy sighed, shaking his head.

"See you later, boys," he said, watching them walk away. "Some day, I'll get Quinn to stop calling me "Mr. Oliver"."

"Why does he do that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. He's been doing it for the last two years," Tommy replied, then he looked up when he heard the front door of the loft open to see Sonja step out side. "Hey, there you are."

"I can say the same thing about you guys," the girl said, slowly making her way down the stairs, trying to hide the limp her parents picked up on immediately.

"Sonnie, what happened?" Kimberly asked.

"What?" the girl asked.

"You're limping," her father replied. "And have a black eye. What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs," she said quickly. "I was looking for you guys and slipped."

Her parents looked at each other before looking at her again. "Where'd you guys go?"

"We where out looking for you," Kimberly replied. "Where did _you_ go?"

_Sonja! Think! Tell them something!_

"I was sitting out back."

"No you weren't," Tommy said.

"You know what, let's reschedule dinner," Billy said. "I can see you guys need some family time."

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow," Zack said, nodding in agreement. "Jason? You free tomorrow?"

"I am," Jason replied. "Tommy, Kim, Sonja, we'll catch you guys later."

The Olivers only nodded, while Sonja stood staring at the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty**

"C'mon, let's go inside and talk," Tommy said, gesturing for his daughter to go back up the stairs.

Giving her parents a nervous smile, Sonja turned and made her way back up the stairs, her parents following her.

Once they where inside, she turned to face them.

"What's going on, Sonja?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing," the girl replied, looking between them. "I just tripped and fell down the stairs when I was looking for you guys."

"Sonnie-bear, we know you weren't looking for us because we where looking for you," Tommy said.

"You didn't look hard enough, I was sitting out back."

"No, you weren't, Sonja. I looked," her father replied.

The girl's eyes went wide. "Sonja, if there's something wrong, you can tell us."

"Nothing is wrong," she said, suddenly becoming defensive. "I just said that you guys didn't look hard enough for me and suddenly I'm lying?"

"Sonja, we didn't say you where lying, I just said I didn't see you sitting out there."

"It sounds like you're saying I'm lying. How do I know you where looking for me and didn't just leave?"

"Why would we leave without you?"

"I don't know, maybe that Crimson Ranger guy showed up again and you took off to deal with him."

Tommy and Kimberly looked at one another before looking at their daughter again. "What? I know what you guys did, what you do. If you had to leave to take care of the Crimson Ranger, just say so."

"Fine, that's what we did," her mother said. "He was in the park causing trouble."

"And he had a friend this time," Tommy added.

"The flying monkey dog?"

"No, a giant sheep man."

"Say what?" Sonja asked, one brow raised in question.

"There was a giant sheep thing, and I think it was Squishy Sr."

"Tommy, Squishy was a toy Sonja lost years ago," Kimberly said.

"You said the house keeper took him, but I know you did it, Mom," Sonja said, looking at her mother.

"I didn't take him, honey, the house keeper did. That's why I fired her," the older woman replied. "I got suspicious about things going missing when she worked after a picture of your father disappeared."

"Why would Miss Lee take a picture of Dad and my stuffed sheep?"

"I asked her the same thing. She told me her daughter wanted Squishy and the picture, I never found out why she took that."

"What if "Miss Lee" wasn't who you thought she was," Tommy said.

"What?"

"What if "Miss Lee" wasn't "Miss Lee"," he said, looking between the two.

"Dad, did you hit your head today?" Sonja asked.

"No, I didn't, just listen to me," he replied.

"We are, but you're not making any sense," Kimberly said.

"What if "Miss Lee" was one of Rita and Zedd's agents?" he asked. "Someone sent to spy on you?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"She was just a thief," she replied.

"But after you fired her, did you call the police?"

"Yeah."

"Did they ever find her?" he asked.

"No, the address she had used to get her drivers license was bogus."

Tommy spread his hands out.

"Oh, no, no. You don't honestly believe that Rita and Zedd have been spying on us for the last fifteen years, do you?" Kimberly asked.

"Kim, anything is possible in our world."

Sonja nodded in agreement.

"He's right Mom," she said. "I didn't used to believe in flying monkey dogs or the Power Rangers, to me, they where just make believe."

"So says my sweet little monster and alien hunter," her mother said, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"Bigfoot? Really?" Tommy asked.

"It's real, Dad, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a woman who knows a guy that saw a Bigfoot once," Sonja said, then she changed the subject. "But this isn't about me, it's about my sheep."

"Yeah, anyways, I think that sheep thing was Squishy," her father said.

"How do you know for sure?" Kimberly asked.

"Remember when Sonja was three, she chewed the toys left ear off and you had to resew it back on?"

"Yeah. I had to use red thread because that's all I could find," she replied. "And then she chewed through the ear and ate the stuffing."

"And I had to use white thread."

"That's how I knew it was the original Squishy. It's left ear was red and white streaked," Tommy said.

"What happened to Squishy?" Sonja said, eyes wide.

"A new Ranger showed up," her father replied. "Took out the Crimson Ranger, then went after Squishy when he went after Johnny and Quinn."

"Johnny and Quinn where there!?" the girl exclaimed.

_God, those two almost got us all killed_, she thought, trying to keep herself in check.

"Yeah, they thought they where helping us by distracting the monster," her father said. "We had to take them back to the command center and they had to swear they wouldn't say anything to anyone, then we came home and found you looking like you got into a fist fight. Now, what's going on with you?"

For a moment the girl stood staring at her parents before she yelled,

"Nothing!"

And ran from the living room, disappearing into the bedroom with a slam of the door.

_**A/N:**__ If this chapter sucked, sorry._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Sonja looked up when the bedroom door opened, only to look back down at Squishy Jr. when her father walked into the room.

"Hey, Sonnie-bear," Tommy said, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," she said, still staring at the toy sheep.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Nothing's bothering me, Dad," she replied, scooting away from him. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't look that way to me. C'mon, you can tell me."

"I'm fine, go away."

"Sonja..."

"Dad, really, I'm fine," the girl said, looking at him. "I was just worried about you and Mom when I couldn't find you guys."

"Worried enough to not come out of hiding?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be alone for a little bit," she said, shrugging.

"To think about Elliot?"

The girls face flushed pink. "Your mother was right."

"Right about what?"

"About you having a crush on that boy," he replied, shaking his head and sighing.

"I do not have a crush on Elliot," she replied, but her face was still pink.

"Yeah, and I never tried to kill my friends when I was your age. Now, what really happened for you to look like this?"

"I really did fall down the stairs," Sonja said.

"I belive you, Sonnie-bear," Tommy said, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't.

_He knows I'm lying, he just doesn't know what's going on_, she thought.

"Since you're walking around just fine, I'm guessing nothing's broken."

"I'm fine," she said again. "I just fell down the last three steps. I think the only thing broken is my pride."

"Good," he said, reaching over to ruffle her hair, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," she said, face and eyes serious. "Touch my hair."

"Sorry, I forgot you hate it when anyone messes with your hair," he said. "Even when you where a baby, you'd swat peoples hands away if they tried messing with your hair."

"It's annoying and rude," she said, letting him go. "Is Mom still here?"

"Yeah, and she wants to know where you want to stay. Here with me or at the Angel Grove Inn with her?"

Sonja just looked at her father, one brow raised. "Stupid question, I know, and she also said something about it's your turn to make dinner."

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

_**A/N:**__ Wow, from Chapter Ten to this one, it's been Tuesday August 7th. That is one long ass day, huh?_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_**Wednesday...August 8th, 2012...4 am**_

The sound of someone walking across the room woke Tommy up, but he didn't move from the couch, instead keeping his eyes on the shadowed form tip-toeing towards the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

_What is she doing up this early?_ he thought, watching his daughter slowly unlocking the door and looking around when it clicked open_, _the tiny noise sounding extremly loud in the silence.

Just as she slid the door open, he stood up.

"Where are you going, Sonja?"

The girl gasped and jumped, spinning around to face him.

"No where," she said.

"You're going no where at four in the morning?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Sonja..."

"Elliot sent me a text last night, asking me if I wanted to go for a run with him before we went to help Ernie with the set up for the Summer Jam," she replied.

"He asked you to go for a run at four in the morning?"

The girl nodded. "Well text him back and tell him you're not going any where until the sun comes up."

"Dad..."

"No, Sonja."

"God, I thought you where going to be the one to let me have a normal life," she said, glaring at her father as she stomped back to the bedroom, the door slamming shut.

_Good to see she's finally a normal kid,_ he thought, smiling but it faded when he realized something._ She can get out through the bedroom window!_

He jumped over the couch and scrambled for the bedroom, throwing the door open.

The curtains where fluttering in the breeze.

Running across the room, he looked out the window and was able to catch a glimpse of two figures running off down the street.

****Mean While****

"It looks like your Crimson Ranger failed, again."

"Well, your monster didn't do to well, either."

"It was that new Ranger's fault," Zedd growled.

"Zordon must've created a new Ranger to help those nit-wits after they came out of retirement," Rita said, frowning. "But who is it?"

"I believe we will have our answer soon enough, my dear. Let's give your monster one more chance to prove it's worth. Goldar!"

"Yes, my Master?"

"Take the...Rita, what is that thing called?" Zedd asked. "I don't believe you told us?"

"Finster!" the witch shouted.

"Yes, your Evilness?" the monster maker asked, meekly appearing before her.

"What did you name the sheep monster you created from young Sonja's beloved toy?"

"Ramster," he replied.

"Whatever," Zedd said, then he looked at Goldar again. "Taker...Ramster...back to Angel Grove and bring me that girl!"

"Yes, my Lord," Goldar said, bowing, then he was gone.

"This time we will have Sonja Oliver and the Power Rangers will be destroyed!"

_Dun Dunn Dunnnnn..._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Do you always go running at this time in the morning?" Sonja asked as she and Elliot jogged down the street.

"During the summer, yeah," he replied. "It's the best time for it. Not a lot of traffic or people to get in the way."

"What about during the fall and winter?"

"It's hard to find time for runs when you're in school."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. I'm home schooled."

"What if you get to stay here with your dad?" he asked, glancing at her. "Will you stay with home schooling or attend normal school?"

"I think I'd like to try public school. If I do it, I'll be a junior in high school this year," she replied as they jogged around a corner. "What about you?"

"I'll be a senior this year," Elliot replied. "I could've graduated early, but I chose not too."

"Why not?"

"What's the point? There aren't many job opinions for kids in Angel Grove, unless you want to work at the Youth Center, the mall, or a fast food place," he said. "And I don't qualify for any type of scholarships, so unless I go to the community college, my job opinions are pretty slim."

"Then go the community college," Sonja said. "It's better then nothing, right?"

"I guess," he replied.

For awhile, silence hung between the two teenagers as they ran through the city, and it was obvious to Sonja they where headed for the park.

"This is a nice city," she said.

"It's okay," Elliot said, shrugging. "But when you grow up here, it gets kind of boring."

"Same with San Francisco," Sonja said, then silence fell over them again.

But it didn't last long.

The street ahead of the two teenagers exploded in a fire ball that lit up the sky, blowing out the windows of nearby cars and buildings, and knocking the two teens off of their feet.

"Sonja, Sonja, are you alright?" Elliot asked, pulling himself to his knees and hovering over the girl laying motionless on the black top.

She moaned, but didn't open her eyes. "C'mon, wake up."

The boys head snapped up when he heard a familiar growling laugh floating on the air.

"What's the matter, little boy? Is your little friend hurt?"

"Goldbar," Elliot said, eyes narrowing when the gold clad winged warrior appeared.

"My name is Goldar," the monster growled.

"Whatever, Goldenrod. What do you want?"

"Give me the girl, and I'll let you live," Goldar replied.

"Like I'm going to let you take her, Goldleaf," Elliot said, standing up, knowing that he was provoking the monster by purposely messing up the creatures name.

"You're a fool," Goldar snarled, watching as Elliot took up a protective and defensive stance over Sonja.

"And you're ugly," the boy replied, then with a wild yell, he rushed the monster.

Roaring, Goldar raised his sword and charged at Elliot.

As the blade came whistling towards his head, the boy ducked and drove his shoulder into the monsters midsection, shoving him backwards.

"Foolish human!" Goldar roared, grabbing Elliot by the back of his shirt and tossing him away like he was nothing more then an annoying bug.

The boy yelped as he hit the ground, sliding across the back top and smacking into the front tire of a parked car.

Mean while, Sonja groaned again, blinking her eyes open.

_What in the world happened?_ she thought, sitting up slowly only to gasp when she saw Goldar stalking Elliot, who was lying on ground, pushing himself back away from the monster.

Looking around, she noticed that the streets where still void of other people. _You would think people would come to see what that huge explosion was, but whatever._

Quickly getting to her feet, she knew what she had to do.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Elliot had managed to drag himself behind one of the cars parked on the street and was watching the Jade Ranger fighting Goldar.

_I can't believe that's Sonja!_ he thought, eyes wide, then his attention was drawn to movement beyond the fighting pair when the rest of the Power Rangers arrived.

"I have to be dreaming," he said aloud, then he looked back when he heard a noise.

Running towards the fight was a big humanoid sheep. "Okay, yeah, I'm dreaming."

Instead of joining the fight, he slid under the car as the sheep monster ran past him, praying he'd walk away alive when everything was said and done.

"What's the matter, Jade Ranger, at a loss for words?" Goldar asked as he back handed the new Ranger, knocking her to the ground.

_"Hey, Bone-breath, leave'em alone!"_

Looking up, the winged warrior saw The White Ranger running towards him.

But Tommy didn't far as the sheep monster from the day before slammed into him, knocking him into the car Elliot was hiding under.

The boy yelped, scrambling from beneath the car and to his feet, running for the safety of an empty store front.

"Iiiii told youuuuu I'd beeee baacckkk!"

"Ramster, destroy the White Ranger!" Goldar commanded.

Tommy yelped as the monster picked him up and threw him across the street like he weighed nothing.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted, watching in horror as her husband slammed into a parked car.

"Hey, Wool-head!" Jason shouted, drawing the monsters attention to them and away from Tommy.

The monster turned to look at the other four Rangers, stomping its left foot and snorting before charging the group.

Leaving Ramster to deal the veteran Rangers, Goldar returned his attention to the Jade Ranger.

"It's just you and me now, Jade Ranger," he said, chuckling as he watched the new comer drag themselves away from him.

"You're not my type," she spat, glaring up at him, struggling to get to her feet, shouting in pain when the winged monster kicked her, knocking her back several feet.

_"Goldilocks, back off!"_

Turning around, Goldar found the Blue and Black Rangers running towards him.

With a snarl, he rushed them, leaving the Jade Ranger alone.

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, she fell back onto the ground again.

Seeing that everyone was distracted, or in the White Rangers case unconscious, Elliot seized the moment and rushed from his hiding place to the Jade Rangers side.

"C'mon," he said, pulling her to her feet.

"What're you doing? Get out of here," she said, trying to push the boy away but he wouldn't let her go and drug her towards the safety of the building.

"No," he said, shaking his head, forcing her to sit down. "Stay here."

"Kid, I don't have to listen to you," she said, but she stayed on the ground and watched him run off again.

This time he skirted the fight between Goldar, the Black Ranger and the Blue Ranger, barely missed being smashed by the sheep monster and dove the last foot to where the White Ranger laid on the ground.

Without any hesitation, he grabbed the Ranger by his ankles and started dragging him away from the war zone.

_I hope I'm not hurting him more then he already is,_ he thought as he struggled to drag the dead weight to where the Jade Ranger was, trying to ignore his own injuries._ Or myself._

He got half way to the store front when he collapsed, his right shoulder throbbing in pain. _I guess we're safe enough right here._

Then the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor of what looked like an old movie set from the sixties with a robot and a disembodied head staring at him.

_**A/N:**__ Well, truth be told..._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"Well, well, it looks like Goldar and _my_ Ramster managed to at least put two of the Rangers out of action," Rita gloated, watching her fuming husband pace the thrown room. "Where was _your_ Crimson Ranger."

"I don't know! The fool has disappeared!" Zedd snapped.

"You created him and you've lost him? Very good, my dear," she said, smirking.

"Do not start with me, Rita. I will find the Crimson Ranger, and he will learn what happens when people defy me!"

****The Command Center****

"Well, this is either a really involved dream or I'm awake," Elliot said, looking around.

"You're awake."

Looking to his left, he saw the Red Ranger watching him, and for a moment he thought he recognized the Rangers voice, but he shook it off, instead looking at the White Ranger when he groaned and shifted.

The Pink Ranger was the first to move, kneeling down next to the two and quickly removing the White Rangers helmet.

"Holy flying frogs," Elliot said as he stared at Tommy.

"Tommy, are you alright?" she asked, ignoring the boy and helping her husband sit up.

"I'll be fine, I think," he replied, looking at her. "What about you guys?"

"A little worse for wear," the Red Ranger said, taking his helmet off to reveal himself as Jason. "But we'll live."

"Same here," the Blue Ranger said as he and the Black Ranger removed their helmets.

"Mr. Cranston? Mr. Taylor?" Elliot asked, slowly standing up, then he looked at the Pink Ranger when she removed her helmet. "Mrs. Oliver?"

"We are racking up followers left and right this week," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Tommy said. "First Sonja, then Johnny and Quinn. Now you Elliot."

At the mention of the girls name, the boy looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Where's who?" Zack asked.

"Sonja."

"Sonja wasn't there, Elliot," Tommy said.

"Yes she was! She was with me when Goldar showed up," the boy insisted. "Before I drug you out of harms way, I got her out there first."

"Elliot, I'm telling you, Sonja wasn't there," the older man said again.

"Yes I was."

The group looked back, seeing the Jade Ranger step out of the shadows.

An uneasy feeling settled over Tommy when he recognized the Jade Rangers voice.

The Jade Ranger removed her helmet, dark hair falling around her shoulders as she lifted her head.

"Sonja, no," Kimberly said, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Tommy spun around, glaring angrily at Zordon.

"Why?" he asked, gesturing to his daughter. "Why did you do it, Zordon?"

"I am sorry for deceiving you, Tommy," Zordon replied. "But Sonja is the only one capable of defeating the Crimson Ranger."

"No," Kimberly said, shaking her head. "No way. I'm not going to let my daughter sacrifice herself."

"Mom, I'm not sacrificing myself," Sonja said, stepping forward. "I can do this."

"No way in hell, Sonja Nevaeh," Tommy said, shaking his head.

"Dad, I did it before and I can do it again," she said. "Who do you think it was in the park yesterday that saved you and Jason?"

The elder Oliver looked away. "Yeah, it was me and I took out that wanna be punk."

Her mother was going to say something, but the warning alarms started going off.

"Oh no!" Alpha exclaimed as everyone looked at the viewing globe. "It's the Crimson Ranger!"

"What's he doing?" Jason asked.

"It looks like he's waiting," Billy replied as they watched the Crimson Ranger sitting, lotus style, beneath a tree in the park.

"For what?" Zack asked.

There was a moment of silence before Sonja broke it.

"He's waiting for me."

Her parents let out the breaths they'd been holding.

"Sonja, you don't have to do this," Tommy said.

"Listen to your father, Sonja," Kimberly said.

The girl turned to look at them, but instead of say anything, she put her helmet back on, fastened it and disappeared in a flash of jade light.

"Most definitely unlike her parents," Billy said.

"Shove it, Cranston."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

_**A/N: The time is now around 5:00, 5:30 am...**_

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"I'm glad you made it, Jade Ranger."

"I've got better things to be doing right now."

The Crimson Ranger looked up at the Jade Ranger, who was standing over him.

"I'm sure you do," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "Is one of those things protecting your family?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I know who you are, Sonja Oliver," he replied. "And if you don't want your parents harmed, come with me."

Sonja shook her head.

"No," she said. "I know why you want to take me to your bosses. If they have me, it'll make it easier for them to take out the other Rangers. And then I'm next."

"Maybe, maybe not," the Crimson Ranger said, shrugging. "Either way, the Power Rangers are going to be destroyed, Sonja."

"That's not my name," she said, taking up a defensive stance. "I'm the Jade Ranger."

"That's so lame," the other Ranger said, shaking his head, then he struck.

Sonja ducked when he aimed a kick at her head, coming up and grabbing his leg, using his momentum to shove him backwards.

"Fancy trick," he said, catching his footing and rushing her again.

This time he caught her around the middle and tackled her to the ground.

"Ready to give up?" he asked, hovering over her.

"Never," she snarled, shoving him away and catching him in the chest with a hard punch.

The Crimson Ranger gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs, stumbling back a few steps before he rushed forward, catching the Jade Ranger with a second tackle that sent them both to the ground again.

"Just give up," he said, struggling to hold her down.

"Just get a life," she said, head butting him.

For a moment they both saw stars.

Shaking it off, Sonja was back on her feet and stalking the downed Crimson Ranger.

****The Command Center****

"She's going to get herself killed," Tommy said

"Sonja will be fine, Tommy, no harm will come to her."

As Zordon said that, the Crimson Ranger pulled his Power Blaster, aimed and fired.

The blast hit Sonja square in the chest, knocking her back several feet and slamming her into a tree.

And bringing her father to her aide.

****The Park****

The Crimson Ranger laughed as he walked towards the Jade Ranger, who was laying on the ground clutching her chest.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he asked, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was leering at her.

Chuckling, he reached down to grab her but a white blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

On instinct, he threw up his arms as rapid punches where rained down on his chest and shoulders.

As the haze in his head cleared, he found it was the White Ranger pummeling him and out of shear will to get away from the veteran Ranger, managed to shove him away and drug himself to his feet.

Seeing that the Crimson Ranger was about get away, Sonja managed to pull herself to her knees, her sword appearing in hand.

"Move!" she yelled at the White Ranger.

Wondering what she was up too, he did as he was ordered and dived out of the way as she threw the sword before slumping back to the ground.

The weapon spun hilt over blade tip through the air, the end of the hilt smacking the Crimson Ranger on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Undecided on whether or not he needed to check on Sonja first or deal with the Crimson Ranger, Tommy stood looking between the two.

"Get him!" Sonja ordered. "Before he poofs out of here."

Nodding, he jogged towards the Crimson Ranger was sprawled out on the ground, but he skidded to a stop when several Putties appeared.

Two of the warbling creatures picked the Crimson Ranger up while the rest kept Tommy away before the whole group vanished.

Cursing, he turned around and went back to check on Sonja.

She was laying on the ground, unmoving.

Without hesitation, he scooped her up in his arms and teleported them back to the Command Center.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

_**A/N: The time is now around 5:00, 5:30 am...**_

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Is she alright?" Kimberly asked when Tommy reappeared with their daughter in his arms, the girl unmoving save for the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "She took out the Crimson Ranger though before the Putties showed up and took him."

From out of no where, a black medical couch appeared in the center of the room.

Gently, Tommy laid his daughter down then removed her helmet, tossing it aside.

"Sonja," he said, patting her on the cheek. "Sonnie-bear, can you hear me?"

The girl groaned, but didn't respond anymore to her fathers gentle prodding.

He turned angry eyes to Zordon, moving around Kimberly when she took his place at their daughters side.

"You see this?" he asked, gesturing to the unconscious girl. "This is your fault, Zordon. You should've chosen someone else."

"Tommy, Zordon didn't meant for this to happen," Jason said, taking a step forward but he stopped when the older man looked at him.

"No, don't defend him," he said. "Because of him, my daughter was almost killed today."

"If Sonja didn't want to do this, she wouldn't be here," Billy pointed out.

"He's right, man," Zack added. "If Sonja didn't wanna do this, she could've said _"No"_ and walked away."

"Yeah."

Everyone looked at Sonja, the girls eyes barely open.

"Sonja," Kimberly said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"They're all right," the girl said, gaze sliding to her mother. "I wanted to do this. When I said I was sitting out side the other day, after Elliot left, I wasn't. I was here."

"Why?" her father asked, moving to stand on her right side. "Why did you agree to do this, Sonnie?"

"Because I wanted too," she replied. "That Crimson Ranger, whoever he is, you guys can't beat him on your own."

"Because we're old?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, partly but the other reason is what I just said. You can't beat him on your own. He's too strong."

"That's what we said about your dad," Jason said. "And we stopped him."

"Jason, you're not helping," Kimberly said, glaring at him before looking at Sonja again when the girl tried to sit up.

"Where's Elliot?" she asked, looking between her parents.

"Right here," the boy said, pushing his way between Jason, Billy and Zack. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," she replied, giving him a weak smile.

"We need to get her home, Tommy," Kimberly said, looking at her husband.

He nodded in agreement, picking Sonja up again, glancing at Elliot. "Both of them."

"Elliot, you cannot tell anyone about what you've seen."

"I won't say a word," the boy said. "I swear, and if you think I did, feel free to kick the snot out of me."

"Don't think I won't," Tommy said, then he looked at Zordon. "We'll help you take out the Crimson Ranger and that sheep thing, but after that, we're done."

Then, without waiting for the intergalactic wizard to reply, the Rangers teleported from the command center.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Elliot opened his eyes, looking around and finding himself once again at his teachers home.

"So what're we going to do now?" Billy asked.

"Now, we're going to let Sonja rest up and get back to our lives," Tommy said, shifting his hold on Sonja when the girl squirmed.

"Put me down," she mumbled.

"Sonja."

"Put...me...down."

Relenting, Tommy put the girl down and frowned when she moved to Elliot's side, leaning against the young man.

Elliot blushed and looked down, avoiding the scathing glare from his teacher, but put his left arm around her shoulders.

"Sonja, you need to get some rest," Kimberly said, putting herself between her husband and the two teenagers.

"Yeah, sure," Sonja said, shrugging and wincing, before taking Elliot by the hand and leading him towards the stairs, not seeing her mother put a restraining hand on her fathers right arm.

"Like Tommy said, let's just get on with our lives and see what happens," Kimberly said, looking amongst her friends.

"And try to figure out who the Crimson Ranger is," Zack said. "If Rita and Zedd have brainwashed some innocent kid, we've gotta help'em."

"What if we never figure out who he is?" Jason asked.

"Then we just keep looking until we figure it out," Tommy said.

*****Mean While*****

_**Red Dragon Karate School**_

"Are you sure Mr. Oliver won't get mad at us?" Quinn asked as he watched Johnny push a dust broom across the floor.

"Dude, he's got bigger fish to worry about," the shorter boy said, looking at his best friend. "And no, he won't get mad at us. And one more thing, why do you keep calling Tommy _"Mr. Oliver"_?"

"That's his name," the blonde replied, shrugging.

"Okay then, whatever. Grab a broom and help me."

Shrugging himself, Quinn grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall next to him and started sweeping up the glass on the floor.

"How long do you think it'll take for Mr. Oliver to get this place up and running again?" he asked.

"I don't know," Johnny replied. "I thought Harley was going to come and help us?"

"After he got knocked on the head during the earth quake, Mom and Dad decided he needed to stay home."

"They where lucid enough to make that decision?"

"They have their moments, mostly when Children's Services might show up, but sometimes they surprise us and sober up on their own."

"Like when one of you guys almost gets killed?"

"Yeah."

For awhile, the two boys worked in silence, sweeping up the glass and dragging the ruined mats to the back door to later be put outside.

"What're we going to do with this?" Quinn asked when they came to the trophy case.

"I guess we put it out back," Johnny replied.

"Maybe we should call Mr. Oliver."

"No, we'll just put it out back. Like you said, he's got bigger fish to worry about right now."

"You said that, Johnny."

"Whatever, help me move this thing," the shorter boy said as he took a hold of one side of the case.

Shrugging, Quinn grabbed the other end.

Between them, they where able to lift it and started to carry it towards the back door but they didn't get far.

The sound of someone laughing caught their attention.

Looking around, the pair froze, eyes wide when they saw the Crimson Ranger standing on the other side of the room.

"Johnny?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We're fucked."


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"I do not want you trying to get between Sonja and that boy."

"She's too young to be in a relationship, especially one that's moving this fast."

"Sonja is seventeen years old, and aren't you the one who said she needs to spend time with kids her own age?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I meant girls. Not felons."

"He's not a felon, Tommy."

"Yet."

Kimberly sighed and turned to open the front door, but the musical tones of their communicators stopped her.

"Really? Now?" she asked, looking at her husband.

Sighing, Tommy responded.

"What's up, Zordon?" he asked.

_"Tommy, the Crimson Ranger has attacked Johnny and Quinn,"_ Zordon replied.

"Where are they?"

_"They are at your academy, Tommy."_

"Alright, we're on our way, except Sonja."

The front door flew open and Elliot appeared.

"She's gone," he said, looking between the two adults.

"What?!"

"Sonja's gone. She heard you guys talking," the boy replied. "I tried to stop her but she disappeared."

"Elliot, go home," Tommy said, looking at the boy. "I'll go and help the boys."

"I'm going with you," Kimberly said.

"No, you stay here," he said, shaking his head. "Call the guys, let them know what's going in case I need back up."

"Alright," she said, nodding, watching as he disappeared in a flash of white light.

****The school...****

"Come on, boys, I know you're not chickens," the Crimson Ranger taunted, knocking on the office door, watching Quinn and Johnny duck out of view behind the desk before kicking it in.

"We're pacifists!" Quinn shouted. "We don't like to fight!"

"Stop lying, Quinn," the Crimson Ranger said, moving around one side of the desk while Johnny and Quinn scrambled to the other.

"How do you know my name?" the blonde asked.

"I'm magic, that's how."

"Dude, do you need a hug?"

"Quinn, shut up," Johnny hissed.

"Yes, do what your boyfriend says. Shut up and hold still so I can kill you," the Crimson Ranger said, raising the sword that suddenly appeared in his hand.

The two boys screamed in fear, eyes clenched shut and clinging to each other as they awaited the killing blow.

But it never came.

Instead, they heard of the distinct _clang_ of steel on steel.

Cracking one eye open, Johnny found the Jade Ranger standing over them.

"Quinn is right. You do need a hug."

"Are you going to be the one giving it to me, Sonja?"

The boys on the floor looked at each other.

"Sonja?" they echoed, looking back up at the Ranger standing over them.

"Sorry, you're not my type," she said, shoving the Crimson Ranger backwards, smacking him into the wall behind him. "Guys, get outta here!"

"We're gone!" the two boys shouted as they ran from the room, skidding to a stop when they found the White Ranger before them. "In there!"

"Thanks guys," he said, nodding to them. "Get out of here."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Quinn said, grabbing Johnny by the hand and dragging him out the front door.

Tommy looked back at the window that looked out from the office and into the dojo when it erupted, the Crimson Ranger flying through it.

"I told you you're not my type!" Sonja snapped, stalking out of the room, her sword clutched tightly in her right hand.

"How can you still be standing?" the Crimson Ranger demanded. "I almost killed you!"

"I'm full of surprises, pal," she replied, and even though she knew he couldn't see it, smirked as she watched him crawling backwards, coming to a stop when he ran into the White Ranger.

"It runs in the family," he said, looking down at the Ranger on the ground, then he reached down to grab him.

"So does stupidity," the Crimson Ranger said as he punched Tommy in the chest, knocking him back and flipping back up to his feet, looking between the two.

"You must suffer from it too," Sonja said, lunging at him.

The Crimson Ranger countered her strike with one of his own, their sword blades meeting and the sound of steel clashing echoing through out the room.

"Just give up and come with me, Sonja," he said, as their blades locked, trying to force her to her knees.

"Just get a life and find a new hobby," she replied, pushing back with all of her strength.

"Why? I'm having fun doing what I'm...ugh..."

Sonja watched as the Crimson Ranger dropped to his knees, his sword clattering to the floor, and fell over onto his side.

"Doesn't matter how _"powerful"_ you are," Tommy said, looking at the Ranger on the floor whimpering like a wounded animal. "A kick to the balls still hurts."

"Thanks," Sonja said, nodding to her father, then she looked at the Crimson Ranger again. "Let's see who this doofus is."

"Right, but we'll do it some place secure."

Nodding, the girl helped her father get the Crimson Ranger upright before they teleported out of the school.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty**

"What do you mean you caught the Crimson Ranger?" Jason asked.

_"We got him,"_ Tommy replied. _"Sonja and I have him at the command center, we're waiting for you guys."_

"Alright, we're on our way."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, looking between Kimberly and Jason.

"They caught the Crimson Ranger," the older man replied, then he frowned. "Didn't Tommy tell you to go home?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Sonja's okay," the boy replied. "Even if that means following you, some how, to your secret hide out."

_He really does likes Sonja,_ Kimberly thought.

Jason only nodded, looking around to make sure it was clear before the trio teleported out of sight.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Elliot said, shaking his head when they arrived at the command center, but his mood soon lightened when he saw Sonja, standing beside her father, on the other side of the room.

But while Tommy was merely watching the Crimson Ranger curled on the floor in the fetal position, Sonja was prodding him with her foot.

"C'mon, you big baby, get up. He didn't kick you that hard."

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimberly asked.

"Dad kicked him in the nuts," Sonja replied, then she goosed the Crimson Ranger again. "Get up."

"Sonja," Tommy said. "Stop it."

"Why? He tried to kill me, and you're telling me to stop kicking him?"

"Yes, we're not about torturing our enemies," her father replied.

"So, are we going to unmask this douche or what?" Elliot asked.

"What're you doing here?"

"He wouldn't leave until he saw that Sonja was alright," Kimberly replied, smiling when her daughter blushed.

"Well, you saw her, so get lost."

"I'm sorry, Kyoshi, but I can't leave until you do," Elliot replied.

"He's involved in this too, Dad," the girl pointed out. "So are Quinn and Johnny, but I think they've high tailed it to L.A. by now."

"I'll check on them later," Tommy said, then he looked at the Crimson Ranger again. "Sonja, you want to do the honors."

"Not really, but whatever," she said, shrugging and kneeling down next to the Crimson Ranger, reaching for the clasps of his helmet. "Alrighty, let's see who this bully is."

There was loud _pop_ and the girl yelped as she was thrown backwards into one of the control panels.

"Sonja, are you alright?" her father asked, hurrying to her side.

"Yeah, just a buzz," she replied, shaking her head. "That's some serious static shock."

"He has some kind of personal electronic protection shield," Alpha said, running a scanner over the still semi-conscious Crimson Ranger.

"Then why wasn't she shocked when she was kicking him?" Kimberly asked.

"That I don't know, Kimberly," the robot replied.

"Electric fence or not, I'm gonna find out who this guy is," Sonja said as she stood up.

"Do it some where else, then," Tommy said.

The Crimson Ranger groaned when Sonja grabbed him by the ankles and drug him away.

"Sonja, why don't you figure out if you can get his helmet off another way?" Kimberly asked.

"No time," the girl replied from the back of the room.

"Okay, so Alpha, can you do a scan to pick up on his genetic coding?" Zack asked.

"I have tried, Zack, but my sensors can't pick up a thing," Alpha replied.

_"Smokin' monkeys!"_

The adults looked back when a _pop_ was heard and to see Sonja being thrown across the room again.

"I'm fine," the girl said as she shook her head, her hair starting to frizz, and pulled herself to her feet, staggering back to where the Crimson Ranger laid on the floor.

"Billy, is there anything you can do to help Alpha figure out a safe way to remove that guys helmet?" Tommy asked.

"It's been awhile since I've done anything like this, but I can try," Billy replied.

"Good, because I'd like to have a daughter who won't turn on electronics when she walks by them," Kimberly said, watching her daughter get zapped again.

"I'm okay!"

"Sonnie-bear, why don't you take a break?" Tommy asked, watching the girl stumble back towards her adversary.

"No...I...want...to...know...who...he...is..." she ground out.

"Sonja, you really should stop," Elliot said. "Your hair's standing on end and you're shaking. A lot."

"I...will...stop...when...I...know...who...he...is!"

"No, you're going to stop now," the boy said, moving over to where Sonja stood trembling. "C'mon back over here."

He took her by the arm and led her back to where the adults stood. "You're going to go home and get some rest."

"But...but...we...have...to know...who he...is," she chattered out, looking around.

"Sonja, we'll figure this out," Kimberly said, patting her daughter's hair back into place. "But for now, let's just go home and you can take a nice long nap."

"Okay," the girl said, nodding. "Sounds...good."

"We're taking Sonja home, Billy you stay here and help Alpha find a way to unmask our new friend," Tommy said.

"I...want...to be...here...when it...goes down."

"You'll be the first to know, Sonja," Billy said, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"Thank...you," she stuttered out before looking at her mother. "Let...let's go."

"Alright," Kimberly said, taking her daughters left hand while Elliot held Sonja's right.

The four men, Alpha and Zordon watched the trio disappear before turning their attention to the Crimson Ranger.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty One**

"Okay, Sonnie, you just get some sleep," Kimberly said, helping her daughter into bed, pulling the blankets up around the trembling girl before handing her her stuffed sheep. "And here's Squishy Jr."

"Thank...thank you," Sonja mumbled, cuddling the sheep and closing her eyes.

Kimberly sighed as she left the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her.

"How is she?" Elliot asked, standing up from where he'd been sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alright, I guess," Kimberly replied. "I don't know if we should take her to the hospital or leave her alone."

The boy nodded, looking at the floor when an awkward silence fell over the room. "Listen, Elliot, thank you for helping Sonja this morning. And Tommy."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Oliver. It's the least I can do since you guys saved my life," Elliot replied, then he looked at his cell phone when it chortled. "I gotta go. My mom's probably having a stroke right now because I never came home after the fight."

"I don't blame her," the older woman said, smiling. "Go home, Elliot, and get some rest yourself."

Nodding, the boy hesitated before saying,

"Can I say bye to Sonja first?"

"She's asleep, Elliot."

"Does she sleep walk?" he asked, pointing past the older woman's shoulder.

Looking back, Kimberly saw Sonja standing in the doorway.

"Sonja?" she asked, slowly approaching the girl.

"They can't do it," the girl said, eyes wide but unfocused.

"They can't do what?" Elliot asked.

"They can't find out who the Crimson Ranger is," she said, still staring into space.

Kimberly put her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Sonja, go back to bed, honey," she said, trying to turn her around but Sonja jerked out of her mothers grasp, pushing her aside and heading for the front door.

"They can't do it," she said again, shaking her head. "They'll be destroyed!"

Elliot darted across the room, putting himself between the girl and the door, grabbing her by the arms.

"Sonja, wake up," he said, gently shaking her.

"He's going to destroy them!" she yelled again, dark eyes wild, as she grabbed Elliot by the front of his shirt and flung him aside.

"Sonja!" Kimberly shouted as her daugher flung open the front door and ran from the loft.

****Mean While****

"That Crimson Ranger is worthless!" Rita exclaimed, watching her husband's creation laying motionless on the floor of the command center, the Blue, Red, Black and White Rangers standing around him. "He's a joke!"

"Is he really?" Zedd asked, and if he could smirk, he would've, as he watched the Crimson Ranger suddenly spring to his feet, catching the four veteran Rangers off guard.

"He looks like a Christmas light!" Baboo exclaimed when the Crimson Ranger actually started to glow, an aura of deep red light surrounding him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Just watch, my little Mold Spore."

Rita's eyes widened in excited amazment as she watched an orb of light begin to form between the Crimson Ranger's hands.

Before the veteran Rangers could react, he threw his hands out, the orb of light exploding out and knocking the four men backwards, sparks flying from the control panels.

"Oh, Zeddy! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she watched the Crimson Ranger destroying the command center. "I was wrong about your Ranger! He's perfect!"

"And now, with those meddling morons out of our way, we can finally take over the world!" Zedd exclaimed.

****The Command Center****

The Crimson Ranger stood laughing as he watched the veteran Rangers demorph.

"Old fools," he snarled, kicking Billy in the ribs. "You can't defeat me, and you'll never defeat Lord Zedd."

"We will defeat you and your master," Tommy growled.

"We did it once," Billy said, glaring up at the stranger. "And we'll do it again."

The faux Ranger laughed again.

"This time you won't," he said. "You're time is over, Rangers."

"Leave them the fuck alone."

"Sonja," the Crimson Ranger purred, looking around. "I thought your...shocking...experience today would have you hiding in a hole some where."

"Fat chance, Dillweed," the girl said, but she never came out of the shadows even though they caught fleeting glimpses of her as she circled the room. "This, whatever it is, is between me and you. Not them."

"Oh, it involves them my lovely Jade Ranger. My master wants them destroyed, but he said he'll spare your family and friends if you come with me."

"And do what? Be your arm candy?"

"That, and more."

"She's seventeen," Tommy said, glaring at the Crimson Ranger.

"And if you want to live, let her go and get over it."

"Don't touch him, Dad," Sonja said, watching her father struggle to stand up. "He's mine."

The Crimson Ranger sighed and shook his head.

"Well, our date will have to wait, my dear," he said, still looking around for the girl. "Duty calls!"

Then, he flashed from the command center in a flash of crimson flame.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Two**

"I am going to do worse to that ass-hat then kick him in the balls," the girl said, coming out of the shadows.

"Sonja?" Tommy asked, staring at his daughter.

Her dark hair was streaked with white and her eyes looked like they where a soft, glowing green.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked, hurrying to his side.

"Yeah," he replied, noticing her eyes had gone back to normal. "I'm fine, Sonnie-bear. What about you?"

"I'll live," she said, helping him stand up, then she looked around at the mess that had been the command center, seeing Alpha slumped over a control panel. "This place is a mess. Even the little robot's out of action."

"It's going to take forever to get everything up and running again," Billy said, wincing as Jason and Zack helped him stand up.

"Do you think you can do it, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, like I said, it's been a long time since I've done anything like this," he replied. "If I had some help, it might take me a couple of days, but I don't think there's anyone out there who could help me."

"What about one of the boys?" Sonja asked, looking at her father.

"I doubt they could do anything to help, Sonnie," he replied.

"No, she's right, Tommy," Jason said. "Quinn's always rambling on about how him and Harley cobble together computers to try and make them work faster."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask them," he replied, shrugging. "But how are we going to get them back here?"

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point," Sonja said. "Right now, we've gotta make sure they're alright."

Tommy nodded.

"Right," he said. "Then we'll see if they'll be up to coming back and helping out here."

"And we'll see what that punk's up too," Zack said, nodding.

For a moment everyone just stood looking around until Sonja asked,

"So, how're we supposed to get out of here?"

****Mean While****

"We almost died today."

"I know."

"We..almost..died..today."

"I know."

"Johnny, we almost died today!"

"Quinn, I know, alright? I was there."

"Sorry," the blonde said, slumping back against the side of his friends bed. "But we just...almost died today!"

"And you need to stop yelling about it before my aunt comes to see what you're..."

There was a knock on the door before it opened and a pretty red-headed woman looked into the room.

"Everything in here okay, boys?" she asked. "I heard Quinn yelling something about almost dieing today?"

"Would you believe us if we told you a wanna be Power Ranger attacked us and the real Power Rangers showed up and saved us?" Johnny asked.

"You sound like your uncle when he starts talking about how he _"knows"_ the Power Rangers, and no, I wouldn't believe you just like I don't believe him."

"Okay then everything's cool, Aunt Lindsey."

"Alright," she said, nodding before leaving and pulling the door shut again.

"Your Uncle Eugene is cool," Quinn said.

"Until he starts in with his _"When I was your age..."_ crap," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Dad hates him, so does Phil."

"Your brother hates everyone."

"He doesn't hate me."

"Whatever, anyways where's Harley?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Quinn replied, shrugging. "When I called home to check on him, Mom said _"Who?"_ and then _"Oh, yeah, he wandered off, like, an hour ago. Who're you again?"_."

"Dude, Aunt Lindsey and Uncle Eugene have both said that if you and Harley want too, you guys are more then welcome to stay with us."

The blonde shook his head.

"We're alright, Johnny, but thank you," he said. "Another year and we'll be able to move out on our own."

"Alright, but just remember, there's a basement and an attic waiting for you two if you want them."

"Thanks, man."

"Okay, so you're staying for dinner right?" Johnny asked.

"Don't I always?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, and this time, Uncle Eugene said if you're going to be mooching, you're gonna earn it."

"Doing what?"

"We get to help him clean out the garage today."

The blonde boy sighed as he stood up.

"It's gotta be safer then the shit we've been through in the last twenty four hours," he said.

Johnny only nodded in agreement as they left his room.

_**A/N:**__ Up next, Johnny learns that his uncle wasn't lying about knowing the Rangers and there's a new poll up (the two new names are characters we'll meet a little later on)._


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Three**

"You know, growing up, I always wondered how the Power Rangers could get from their Secret Fortress to town when their Streakers..."

"Their what?"

Sonja looked at her father, sighing.

"Streakers are like communicators," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I always wondered how they got from Point B back to Point A when the Streakers weren't working. Now I know."

"Walking?" Tommy asked.

"No, they would hitch hike to the nearest gas station and call for help," the girl replied. "But back then, they didn't have cell phones to call for cabs. And since when do cabs pick people up in the middle of the desert!?"

"Since we're in popular hiking area," her father replied. "Did you find out Johnny's address?"

Sonja looked at her phone.

"Yeah. 1243 Angel View Drive," she said, looking up at the sound of an approaching vehicle.

A white car was making its way down the dirt road towards where she stood with her father.

"Okay, we'll go home, clean up and then go check on the boys," Tommy said.

"Sounds good to me. I feel so gross," Sonja said. "And I think my hair's been fried."

"At least you're not stuttering and shaking anymore," he said, forcing himself to keep from mentioning her hair.

"Yeah, really, but Mom's probably freaking out and I think I hurt Elliot."

"How?"

"I kind of threw him across the living room when he tried to keep me from leaving," the girl replied as the cab came to a stop.

"We'll talk about what's going on later," Tommy said.

Sonja only nodded as she got into the cab.

****Two Hours Later****

"Is this it?"

Sonja looked at her phone then at the cheerful looking two story brick house they stood before.

"Yep, this is it," she said, nodding. "1243 Angel View Drive."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Tommy said, heading up the front walk with the girl following him.

They where half way to the house when they heard someone yell,

_"Tommy?!"_

Looking towards the open garage, Tommy almost tripped when he saw the tall, gangly, dark haired man standing in the drive way waving madly.

"Skull?" he asked.

"You know him?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, we went to school together," he replied, walking towards the man.

"Hey, Tommy! It's been a long time, man!"

"Uncle Eugene?" Johnny asked, coming out of the garage with Quinn behind him.

"Hi, Mr. Oliver!" Quinn said, smiling and waving. "Hi, Sonja!"

"Hey, Quinn," Tommy said, then he looked at Johnny.

"Hi, Quinn," Sonja said. "Hey, Johnny."

"Tommy, is this your daughter?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "Sonja, this is Eugene Skullovitch."

"Oh, that's why you called him _"Skull"_," she said, nodding.

"He's your uncle?" her father asked, looking at the shorter boy again.

"Yeah," he replied. "By marriage."

"To Lindsey," Eugene replied, smiling. "My wife. Johnny's dad's youngest sister."

"I think they got it, Uncle Eugene," Johnny said, before he looked at his teacher again. "What're you doing here?"

"We heard about what happened at the school," Sonja replied before her father could say anything. "And we came to see if you two where alright."

The two boys looked at each other while Eugene looked at them.

"What happened at the school?" he asked. "Which school?"

"The karate academy," Johnny replied, looking at his uncle.

"An evil Power Ranger attacked us while we where cleaning," Quinn said. "Then the _REAL_ Power Rangers showed up and saved us."

"Quinn, shut up," Johnny said, smacking his friend.

"The Power Rangers?" the older man asked. "You guys saw the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah and we met'em in the park yesterday," the blonde replied.

"Really now? Would you be willing to sit down and give me a word for word account of what..." Eugene started to say, but a loud crash from the garage interrupted him. "Spike! What're you doin' in there!"

"Nothin' Dad!"

"Then get out here if you're doin' nothin'!"

A teenage boy, covered in paint, came out of the garage and looked around, eyes going wide when his gaze landed on Sonja.

"Spike, say hi to Tommy," Eugene said.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Tommy, that guy," his father replied, pointing to Tommy.

"Hi, you're cute," Spike said, walking up to Sonja, who stepped back.

"Um, thank you," the girl said, moving closer to her father.

"Cute kid," Eugene said, grinning. "Looks like her mother."

"Uh, thanks," Tommy said, then he looked at the boys again. "Quinn, do you think you and Harley can come over to my place later?"

"For what, Mr. Oliver?" the boy asked.

"I'm having some problems with my computer," the older man replied. "And I was hoping you boys could fix it before I had to take it in to be fixed."

"Sure we can come over, if I can find Harley."

"What do you mean if you can find him?" Sonja asked.

"After the earth quake, Mom decided he needed to stay home for a few days, but then he wandered off and she didn't know who I was talking about," Quinn replied. "I keep trying to call him, but he won't answer his phone."

Tommy and Sonja looked at one another before looking at the blonde again. "What?"

"Nothing, just come by later," the older man said.

"Um, okay," the boy said, wondering what his teacher really wanted, then he looked at Sonja again. "I like what you did with your hair."

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair," Quinn said, pointing at her.

"Dad, what's wrong with my hair?" she asked, looking at Tommy.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with your hair," he said. "It's fine."

"Now you match Elliot," Johnny said. "You guys are like, Moody Ken and Barbie."

"I need a mirror," the girl said, looking around.

"There's one in my room," Spike said, waggling his eye brows.

"C'mon, there's a bathroom in the garage," Johnny said, glaring at his cousin. "I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you," Sonja said, following the boy.

A moment later, the quiet of the neighborhood was shattered by an ear piercing scream.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Four**

"Oh man, he's got back up," Jason said when he and Zack arrived in Angel Groves business district.

The Crimson Ranger, along with Goldar, Ramster and a troupe of Putties, was wreaking havoc with the innocent public.

"And it looks like we're going to need it too," Zack said, looking at his friend. "But how're they going to get here?"

"Man, you're right! It looks like we're on our own."

"Power Rangers, we've been waiting for you!" The Crimson Ranger, standing on top of a wrecked car, shouted.

The two men looked at each other.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it," Zack replied.

Then, they rushed into the fray.

****Across Town****

"C'mon Tommy, pick up," Kimberly mumbled, nervously biting her thumb nail as she paced the living room. "Pick up."

_"Hello?"_

"Oh my god, finally! Tommy, where are you?" she asked.

_"You won't believe me, but we're at Skull's house."_

"Skull? You mean like Skull we went to school with and had a crush the size of Texas on me Skull?"

_"Yeah, he's Johnny's uncle,"_ Tommy replied. _"Anyways, we stopped to check on the boys and now Sonja's freaking out."_

"Why?" Kimberly asked, then in the back ground she heard her daughter yelling,

_"I look like a fucking skunk!"_

"What is she talking about?"

_"Remember that little shock she had earlier today?"_

"Yeah."

_"Well, um, her hair is kind of..streaked...now because of that."_

"Streaked? It looked fine when she freaked out on me and Elliot," she said, looking at the boy who was stretched out on the couch with an ice back on his forehead.

_"Well, it's streaked with white now," _Tommy replied. _"And I don't know what upset her the most. Quinn pointing out her hair was different or Johnny calling her a "Moody Barbie", but she's totally buggin' right now."_

"Well, bring her home before she hurts someone or tries to fix it herself."

_"Yeah, I'll...Sonja! Put those down! Kim, I've gotta go, she found a pair of garden shears."_

Kimberly sighed.

"Get her and bring her home," she said. "I'll see what I can do."

_"Alright, we'll see you soon," _Tommy said, then his end of the line went silent.

Hanging up the phone, Kimberly looked at Elliot and wondered what her husband was going to say when he found the boy asleep on his couch.

****The Command Center****

Billy sighed as he finished working on Alpha, hoping he'd been able to fix the little robot.

"Alright Alpha, let's see if you're going to wake up," he said, closing the small panel on Alpha's back.

The robot shuddered before standing up right and looking around.

"Billy! What happened?!"

"The Crimson Ranger destroyed the command center, Alpha," he replied. "I'm lucky that I was able to remember how to get you functional again."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! It's going to take forever to this place up and running again!" Alpha exclaimed, then he looked back to where Zordon should have been. "Ack! What happened to Zordon!?"

"Whatever the evil Ranger did, it shorted out everything in the command center. Sonja and Tommy are going to bring of the boys back help us."

"We're going need all of the help we can get," Alpha said, looking around again.

"And I hope we get it soon."

****The Skullovitch Residence****

"Sonja, come out of there and we'll go home," Tommy said, knocking on the closed door his daughter was hiding behind.

"Not while I look like this!" she yelled.

"Sonnie, it's not that bad," he said. "I talked to your mom and she said she'll figure out a way to fix it."

He stepped back when the door was flung open, a red eyed Sonja appearing.

"Nothing can "fix" this!" she yelled, gesturing to her hair.

"I think you nice, Sonja," Quinn said, smiling while Johnny nodded and Spike just stared at her.

The girl shrieked again, slamming the door shut, the lock clicking once more.

"I'm sure Elliot will like it," Johnny said.

The door opened again, and Sonja stepped out of the room and into the garage.

"You think so?" she asked.

The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I mean he's got that white streak in his hair," he replied. "And he's not embarrassed by it."

"Does it look bad, Dad?"

Tommy shook his head.

"No, you look fine, Sonja," he said, reaching out to touch her hair but stopped when she raised one eye brow. "I think it looks cool."

"Yeah, sweet," Spike said, nodding and grinning. "You look hot."

"Spike," Johnny sighed, shaking his head.

"You wanna go out tonight?" the taller boy asked, ignoring his cousin.

Sonja looked him over.

"No," she said, turning to her father again. "Did Mom said if Elliot was still at your place or not?"

Tommy shook his head.

"She didn't say, I didn't ask, and he better not be," he replied.

"We need to get home anyways, to make sure he's alright," the girl said, walking past him and hurrying from the garage. "Bye guys! It was nice to meet you Mr. Skullovitch!"

"Bye!" Spike shouted, waving.

"Nice seein' ya again, Tommy! We should get together one of these days!" Eugene yelled.

"She so has the hots for Elliot," Quinn said, smirking.

"Most definitely," Johnny said, nodding and leaning against the taller boy and smiling. "Most definitely."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Five**

"We've gotta get out of here!" Zack yelled. "They're too much for us!"

"Right!" Jason yelled back, as they ducked behind what remained of an SUV when the Crimson Ranger launched a power orb at him. "On three! We run for it! One!"

The two inched towards the rear of the ruined vehicle, watching Ramster and some Putties taunting the local law enforcement that had shown up.

"I hate to leave them," Zack whispered.

"Me too, but we need help, man," Jason said. "Two...Th..."

Suddenly, the two found themselves crouched on the floor of the command center. "...three."

"Well, the communicators and teleporter works," Billy said, looking at Alpha.

"You know, you could've let us know that before you just dropped us," Jason said, standing up.

"Sorry, we where just testing the system really while we waited for Tommy and Sonja to bring Quinn and his brother back."

"Well, if anyone can help you guys get this place back on track, it's the twins. They set up the computer and security systems at the school for Tommy when they where freshman in high school."

"And they're still in high school?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, they didn't want to leave Johnny behind, well Quinn didn't anyways. Those two are really close."

"I could tell."

"Anyways, if the communicators are working, we need to get Tommy and the girls down town," Zack said. "The Crimson Ranger has help and the cops showed up to try and stop him."

Billy only nodded, turning to the control panel.

****Mean While****

Sonja looked at her communicator when it beeped then at her father.

"Push the sides," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Doing as she was told, the girl pressed the sides and felt two tiny buttons.

"Yeah?" she asked, hoping she'd answered and not cut off the signal.

_"Sonja, it's Billy."_

"Hey, Mr. Cranston. What's up?"

_"Sonja, the Crimson Ranger's running amok down town and he brought friends. We need everyone there ASAP."_

"We'll be there," Tommy said, then he floored it.

****Down Town****

The Crimson Ranger laughed as he watched three of the Putties and Ramster chasing a group of teenagers down the street.

"Isn't this great, Goldar?" he asked, looking at the winged warrior. "The city is ours and there's no Power Rangers to stop us!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd and Rita will be pleased," Goldar growled.

"They'll be pleased with what?"

"They'll be pleased to see that you finally did something right!"

The Crimson Ranger looked at the monster beside him.

"Who are you talking too?" he asked.

"You, you stupid child!"

"I didn't say anything, I already know they'll be happy with what I've done," the Crimson Ranger said.

"Then why did you ask me what Zedd and Rita would be pleased about?!"

"I didn't ask you anything!"

"I asked."

The two spun around to find the Jade Ranger behind them.

For a moment, the three stood staring at each other before Goldar roared and raised his sword.

As the blade arched towards her, Sonja jumped back as a bolt of white light hit the sword blade, knocking it from Goldar's hand.

"What?!"

Looking in the direction the blast came from, he saw the Red Ranger standing at the end of the street.

"Glad you guys could finally make it," the Crimson Ranger said. "We got bored playing with the Red and Black Rangers."

"Then how about you try playing with all of us?" Jason asked, walking towards the evil Ranger and monster.

The Crimson Ranger and Goldar looked around, then both started laughing.

"I only see the two of you," he said, looking at the two Rangers again.

"Three."

Looking back, they saw the Pink Ranger come from behind a fire engine before looking to the right when they heard,

"Four."

The Blue Ranger appeared from the ruins of one of the shops.

"Five," the Black Ranger said, coming up stand opposite Jason.

"Six."

Looking to the left, they found the White Ranger standing there.

"You're done, punk," the Jade Ranger said. "Both of you."

An angry roar drew the Rangers attention away from the two beings they had surrounded, seeing Ramster standing at the far end of the street.

"You forgot about our friend," Goldar snarled. "Ramster! Destroy them!"

As the sheep monster ran at them, Goldar and The Crimson Ranger disappeared.

"Damn it!" Sonja shouted.

"We'll deal with them later," her father said, "right now, we've gotta take this thing out."

The girl turned to look at the monster charging them.

"I want my sheep back," she said lowly, her sword appearing in her hand.

"Then go and get him, Jade Ranger."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Six**

_**Tommy's Loft**_

Elliot picked up his cell phone when it rang, not looking at the caller ID, and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Elliot!"_

"What Quinn?" he asked, sighing.

_"Dude, you've gotta turn the TV on,"_ the other boy replied.

"Why?"

_"The Power Rangers are on the news!"_

Sitting up, letting the ice pack that had been on his head drop to the floor, the boy looked around the loft but didn't see a TV anywhere.

"I don't think Kyoshi Tommy has a TV."

_"Yeah, he does,"_ Quinn said._ "See the fancy looking cabinet on the far side of the room? In the corner by the window?"_

"Yeah," Elliot said, eying the mahogany cabinet sitting in the corner of the room.

_"That's where the TV is. Now turn it on and put it on channel 6! The Power Rangers are fighting that sheep thing!"_

"How did you know Kyoshi's got a TV?" the brunette asked as he stood up and walked across the room to the cabinet, opening the doors to find a flat screen TV.

_"Remember over Christmas when he slipped and fell down his front stairs?"_

"Yeah. I remember, he was really bitchy because he broke his ankle and couldn't do anything."

_"Anyways, Jason sent me and Harley over there to drop off some paper work,"_ Quinn said._ "And he was watching TV, then spent fifteen minutes telling me and my brother how bored he was because he couldn't do anything, then another twenty asking us what was going at the school."_

"I'm glad he's a quick healer," Elliot said as he turned the TV on and found it was already on the channel Quinn wanted him to watch.

As the blonde had said, the news was on and showing a battle in down town Angel Grove.

The Power Rangers where battling the Ramster monster.

"Dude, I wish we could help in some way," he said.

_"Maybe we can,"_ Quinn said.

"Quinn, we can't. We'd get killed."

_"Not if we're careful, and I know you're worried about Sonja."_

"How'd you know Sonja's there?" Elliot asked.

_"We found out she's the Jade Ranger this morning when the Crimson Ranger attacked us as the dojo, and I think the Rangers might need our help."_

Staring at the TV, the young man's eyes narrowed when Ramster hit Sonja, knocking her backwards.

"What've you got planned, Quinn?"

_"How close to the action are you? And how fast can you get me a truck load of hay?"_

****Down Town****

"How're we going to stop this thing?" Zack asked as the Rangers regrouped inside one of the destroyed shops lining the street.

"Raaaannnggeeerrsss!"

"I...excuse me," Sonja said when ringing was heard.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"My cell phone," the girl replied, pulling the phone from a pouch on her belt.

"We're in a life and death battle," her father said. "And you're working on your social life?"

Sonja held up one hand as she took the call.

"You've got Sonja. Hi, Elliot!" she exclaimed. "What? Yeah, why? Okay, hold on."

She looked between the adults. "The boys are going to help us."

"Hell no," Tommy said, shaking his head. "They'll be killed."

"Elliot said you're too late in saying "No". They'll be here in fifteen minutes," Sonja said. "All we've gotta do is keep Ramster busy until they get here."

"And do what?" Zack asked.

"Elliot said just keep him busy," she replied. "They've gotta plan to keep him distracted so we can turn his ass into lamb chops."

"God, if they get killed I'm ruined," Tommy lamented. "Financially and mentally."

"Dad, everything's going to be fine," Sonja said, snapping her phone shut and returning it to the pouch on her belt. "Leave everything to me."

"I know I shouldn't feel right with this," he said, looking at Kimberly as their daughter turned and ran from the building. "But for some reason, I know she's right."

_**A/N:**__ Why does Quinn need a truck load of hay and what's Sonjas plan?_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Ramster was terrorizing a group of business men and women who where hiding in a cafe when he heard a whistle.

Looking around, he found the source.

The Jade Ranger was standing in the middle of the street.

He turned around fully when she yelled,

_"Hey! Wool-head! Come and get me!"_

Snorting and growling, he pawed at the ground before charging with an angry bellow.

"Gotta run!" the Jade Ranger shouted, turning and running, the monster hot on her heels. "C'mon, Sheepy! Run, Lamby, run!"

"Should we help her?" Jason asked, looking at Tommy when Sonja went running past their hiding spot.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Let's see what the boys have planned."

"While our daughter gets herself killed?" Kimberly asked.

"She's going to be fine, Kim," he replied, watching as the girl disappeared around a corner.

As Sonja ran out of sight, a large flat bed truck, Elliot behind the wheel and Quinn on the back with Johnny, loaded with hay bales, came into sight from around another corner.

The boy behind the wheel laid on the horn, drawing Ramsters attention from Sonja to the truck.

With an another angry bellow, the monster turned and ran for the truck.

"I'm screwed," Tommy said as the monster drew closer to the truck but the boys did nothing.

"No, look," Billy said as Quinn and Johnny both grabbed a bale of hay and threw it over the trucks cab while Elliot threw the truck into reverse.

The bale hit the street, hay spreading out across the ground as the bale exploded on impact.

Ramster stumbled to a stop, eyes widening and saliva visibly falling from his jaws.

"That's disgusting," Kimberly said as they watched the monster fall to his knees, grabbing up handfuls of hay and stuffing them into his mouth.

"But it's working," Zack said, then he looked back down the street when he saw movement.

Sonja, her sword in hand, was creeping down the street, hiding behind cars whenever Ramster would look up upon hearing any sound she made before going back to his meal.

"Now what do we do?" Billy asked.

Tommy shook his head as he watched his daughter, who was now belly crawling towards the monster.

"We wait," he said. "This is Sonja's fight."

****Mean While****

"What is that fool doing?!"

"It looks like he's eating, your Heinousness," Squatt said, hiding behind Baboo when Rita and Zedd turned to glare at him before returning their attention to the fight in Angel Grove.

"Where is the Crimson Ranger?!" Rita demanded, looking at Zedd. "He's supposed to be down there!"

"Patience, my dear," he replied, watching as the Jade Ranger closed in on Ramster. "He has a surprise for the little Sonja that I'm sure you'll love."

"He better!" the witch exclaimed.

As they watched, the Jade Ranger jumped to her feet and ran towards Ramster but midway she was thrown side ways when a red ball of slammed into her and the Crimson Ranger appeared, stalking towards her while Ramster, disturbed from his sudden, free meal, snorted and looked at the two before going back to eating.

"Sheep really are stupid," Baboo observed.

"He's still smarter then you!" his mistress snapped, glaring at him, then she turned back to the fight and let out an angry screech when the White Ranger came out of no where, tackling the Crimson Ranger to the ground while the rest of the Rangers went after the still distracted Ramster.

_**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated but I've had writers block and no amount of countless hours mindless staring at the TV watching MMPR and PRDT helped._


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Sonja groaned, rolling onto her back before slowly sitting up.

Looking around, she saw her father fighting the Crimson Ranger while the others where dealing with Ramster and the putties.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

Looking up, she found Elliot and Quinn standing over her.

"No," she said, shaking her head as the two boys helped her up. "I've gotta stay and help them."

"No way, you're hurt," Quinn said, shaking his head and gesturing to the tear in the side of her uniform from where she'd slid across the black top and the blood slowly oozing from the scraps and cuts on her side. "They can handle this."

Knowing her friend was right, Sonja reluctantly nodded and let the two boys lead her to safety.

"Where's Johnny?" she asked as the pair half walked, half drug her towards an abandoned store.

"He's fine," Elliot replied. "Can you teleport?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, nodding. "But I want you guys to get your butts out of here."

"Go and find Johnny," the brunette said, looking at the blonde. "And get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'm going with Sonja," Elliot said.

"No, you're going with Quinn and Johnny," she said, looking at him.

"You do realize I'm not going to listen to what you just said, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping you'll do it," she replied.

Outside, there was a loud, bellowing roar and the building started to shake.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked, moving to the front window and looking out side. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Sonja asked, limping her way to the boys side and following his gaze.

She gasped at the sight before her.

Ramster now towered over the city, as did the Crimson Ranger.

"Holy cow," she breathed, watching the two giants. "They need me out there."

"No, they'd want you to stay where it's safe," Elliot said, grabbing her by the arm when she tried to leave the safety of the building. "And you're hurt."

"I have to help them, Elliot, that thing's out there because of me," she said, staring up at him while Quinn looked between the two. "And this is something I was born to do. Literally.

"Sonja..." he started to say, but the words died off and he looked away.

Pulling her arm from his grasp, Sonja reached up and removed her helmet, holding it out to Quinn.

As if he knew what she was going to do, the tall blonde took it, smiling when she grabbed the front of Elliot's shirt and pulled him close.

"Get your asses out of here," she said, then she kissed him.

When they parted, she reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair. "I'm serious, dude. Both of you, out of here."

Elliot, still wide eyed, only nodded as he watched Sonja take her helmet from Quinn, putting it back on and snapping the latches into place.

"Wish me luck, boys," she said as she ran from the building.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Forty Nine**

"Why do they always do this?" Zack asked, staring at the fifty foot tall Ramster and Crimson Ranger.

"Because they think we'll run," Tommy replied, looking around as people fled for their lives, his gaze falling on Sonja as the girl, holding her right side, ran towards them.

"We never did in the past, so why would we now?" Kimberly asked.

"Sorry I'm late," Sonja said when she joined the group. "I needed to take a break. What's the plan."

"We're going to need the Zords," Billy said. "That's the plan."

"Then let's do it," the girl said, nodding before looking up at the giants again. "We need Dinozord Power! Now!"

The Crimson Ranger laughed, the sound reverberating off of the windows of the surrounding buildings.

"You really think your stupid Zords can stop us?" he asked as he tried to stomp on the Rangers, who scattered.

"Yeah, we do!" Sonja yelled, then she punched his foot.

The Crimson Ranger started to laugh again, but it was cut short when a giant, three clawed metal fist smashed into the side of his head.

Ramster let out a startled bleat as the giant, jade green Velociraptor turned to him.

"C'mere Wool-head!" Sonja shouted, making the "Come here" gesture, the Velociraptor mimicking her moves.

The monster let out another noise of fright, turning to run but finding his way blocked by a giant red Tyrannosaurs Rex.

The two Zords roared and Ramster shrieked in fright, trying to run but finding himself surrounded by the other Zords as well.

_****The Moon****_

"That fool!" Zedd shouted as the Crimson Ranger disappeared from sight. "He has crossed me for the last time!"

Rita shirked in anger as they watched Ramster finally try to fight back but go down from a tail swipe by the RaptorZord and shrinking back down to normal size.

"After all these years those dweebs still make me sick!" she cried as the Tiger Zord stepped on the sheep-monster, mimicking the actions of the White Ranger.

When the Tiger Zord stepped back, a once again innocent stuffed toy laid on the ground.

"I told you we couldn't beat them!" she railed, smacking her husband upside the head. "We couldn't beat them then and we can't beat them now!"

"I could care less about them right now," Zedd growled, turning his annoyed gaze to her. "I want to find the Crimson Ranger and destroy him!"

_****Angel Grove****_

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Sonja said, looking around and noticing something, or someone, was gone. "Where's the Crimson Ranger?"

The older Rangers looked around as well.

The city was silent and the only other people on the street were Johnny, who was peeking at them through the window of the truck he was hiding in and Quinn and Elliot, who had come out of their hiding spot in the empty shop.

"I don't know," Zack said, looking around. "He was here at the being of the fight."

"He disappeared just after Sonja summoned the Zords," Jason said.

"And got the shit knocked out of him," the girl said. "We'll just have to be the look out for someone with a giant bruise on the side of their face."

"If the Crimson Ranger is someone from Angel Grove," Kimberly said.

"They are," Sonja replied, looking around. "I know they are."

_**A/N:** If that didn't stand up to normal standards, I'm sorry. I've been working a lot more lately and writing's been the last thing on my mind the last couple of weeks. The end might be next, I don't know and there's a new poll up that I think is kind of important. So check it out._


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Fifty**

_**One week Later**_

"Since the day Ramster was destroyed, there has been no sign of The Crimson Ranger," Alpha said.

"Nothing at all?" Jason asked.

"It seems The Crimson Ranger has vanished from both the morphing grid and the city of Angel Grove," Zordon replied.

"But is he still a threat?" Tommy asked.

"We don't believe so, Tommy," Alpha replied. "As Zordon said he's vanished."

"So it's over?" Kimberly asked.

Both Zordon and Alpha remained silent before the space wizard said,

"For you, Rangers, it is."

Two days after the disappearance of The Crimson Ranger and the destruction of Ramster, Tommy and his fellow veteran Rangers had returned their Power Coins, and the ability to morph.

The only active Power Coin left was the Velociraptor Coin.

"But for the next generation, the battle has only begun."

"The next generation?" Billy asked, the other four Rangers sharing his confusion.

"Yes, the next generation," Zordon replied as The Jade Ranger came into view.

Sonja removed her helmet, standing before the veteran Rangers.

"Rangers, it gives me great honor to introduce to you the next generation of Power Rangers."

From behind Sonja, The Red, Blue, and White Rangers appeared.

The trio took their helmets off to reveal Johnny, Quinn and, to the surprise of Tommy and Jason, Elliot.

"How awesome is this?!" Quinn exclaimed, his usual cheerful smile turning into a full blown grin. "I'm a freakin' Power Ranger!"

"It's pretty awesome, Quinn," Tommy said, unable to keep himself from smiling but it faded some when he looked back at Zordon. "Why them?"

"These three young men showed extreme bravery and loyalty to you, Rangers," Zordon replied.

"And Sonja wouldn't shut up until he finally agreed to let us do this," Johnny said, glancing at the girl.

"Pfft, no I didn't," she said, looking at the young man. "I just made a minor suggestion."

"Sonja, are you sure you want to do this?" Kimberly asked her daughter.

"I do, Mom, I mean I was literally born to do this," she replied. "And I've got some unfinished business to settle with The Crimson Ranger if he ever shows his face around here again."

"And if Rita and Zedd decide to cause trouble again, we'll be able to take care of it," Elliot added.

"Because you've got lives to live and are..."

"Don't say it Sonja," Tommy said, glaring at his daughter.

"...too old to be doing this stuff anymore."

"Tommy, just let it go," Kimberly said, putting her hand on his back. "She's doing what you wanted her too. She's being a teenage girl. Just be glad we're getting to see her for more then five minutes."

Since the day following the disappearance of the Crimson Ranger, Sonja had spent every waking moment with Johnny, Quinn, Elliot, and when he was around, Harley, doing things normal teenagers did.

Learning all of the local hang outs, going to movies, avoiding Johnny's love struck cousin and cultivating a budding relationship with Elliot that made her father bristle every time he thought about it.

"What about school?" he asked instead.

"What about it? You guys can't tell me you didn't miss some school due to emergency monster removal," the girl replied. "Or that everything happened during the summer or Christmas break."

"She's right," Zack said, smirking when Tommy turned his scowl to him.

"And while what they did was really stupid," Jason said, looking at the three boys. "I couldn't have picked anyone better to take over."

"Agreed," Billy said, nodding.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Sonja asked, noticing the young man was frowning.

"I just wish Harley could've been a part of this," he replied, looking at her. "But after that bump on the head during the earth quake, he's been...different. Hardly home, doesn't want to do anything with me anymore unless it's his idea."

"Don't worry, man," Johnny said, putting his left hand on his friends right shoulder. "He had a shock and just needs some time to get over it. When he's ready, he'll come back around."

"Yeah," Sonja said, sharing a look with her father before looking at the blonde. "He just needs some time."


End file.
